L'amnésie de Kai
by Leenaren
Summary: Devinez qui est là? avec des farces plein sa hotte, ce cher petit Kaiounet amnésique revient pour jouer de mauvais tours à nos pauvres amis...Mais quoi de plus? Striptease, spectres, Voltaire, Dickenson, et maintenant, HYPER VITESSE!
1. Quand les ennuis commencent

Moi : SALUT ! ! !

Tous : 'lut.

Moi : Vous allez souffrir !

Tous : O_o'''

Moi : ^_^ En fait ça dépendra de mon humeur !

Kenny : ^_^' Encore une folle…

Moi : O_O COMMENT QUE T'AS OSE ME PARLER ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! POUR LA PEINE…

*attrape Kenny et le vire de mon ordi à coup de pieds au c***

Tous sauf Kenny : O_O''' d'aacord.

Moi :  ^_^ faut être gentils ! Sinon, vous y'en a avoir gros problèmes. . . Bon, on commence ?

**L'amnésie de Kai.**

**Chapitre 1 : Quand les ennuis commencent.**

Kai : è_é TYSON ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Tyson : On m'a parl ?

Kai : BAISSE TA MUSIQUE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Tyson : Oh salut Kai !

Ray : T'ES SOURD OU QUOI ? ON T'A DIT DE BAISSER LE SON ! ! ! !

Tyson, baisse le volume: Vous vouliez me dire ?

Max : Ca fait une heure qu'ils te disent de mettre moins fort !

Tyson : Oh c'était pas si fort !

Kai : Tu plaisantes ou quoi ! ! Les murs en tremblent encore !

Tyson : Oh ça va hein ! C'est pas parce que tu aimes pas la musique qu'il faut engueuler les autres !

Ray : Non là t'as exagér !

*Tyson lui tire la langue*

Max : Méchant Tyson !

*le tape sur la tête*

Tyson : x_x Maieuh, ça fait mal !

Kai : Quand vous aurez fini des faire les gosses, vous pourrez peut-être venir vous entraîner !

*Sort dans le couloir*

Tyson : Quel rabat-joie !

Kai : Mais qu'est ce que. . . ? H !

BOUM ! ! ! ! ! !

Voix : Ca va m'sieur ?

*les autres sortent*

Kai : X___________X

Max : XD Il s'est rétamé la gueule sur les billes !

Ray : Ouste les mômes !

*Prennent les billes et s'en vont*

Tyson : XD WHAHAHA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! LE GRAND KAI S'EST FAIT POURRIR PAR DES GOSSES ! ! ! ! ! !

Kai : X___________X

Ray : °_°' Kai ?

Kai : X___________X

Max : O_o' Kai ?

Kai : X___________X

Tyson : _ J'ai faim. . .

Kai : X___________X oh, ma tête. . .

Autres : Kai !

Kai : ?_ ? Quesaco ?

Tyson : ^_^ Quand t'auras fini de faire le con, p't-être qu'on pourra aller manger !

*Kai saute sur ses pieds*

Kai, tout sourire : *_* Tu sais que tu m'as l'air sympa toi ? J'ai la dalle !

Max : O_____O Pas possible. . .

Ray : O_O''''Euh Kai

Kai, toujours tout sourire : Tu sais que t'es mignon toi ?

Tyson : ^_^'' Là y'a vraiment un problème…

Kai, encore plus sourire : Au fait, c'est quoi vos petits noms ?

Max : Mais enfin Kai, tu t'souviens pas ? Moi c'est Max, lui Tyson et lui c'est Ray !

Kai, pareil : Alors mon petit tigrinouchet s'appelle Ray ? Alors j'vais l'appeler Raynimamour parc'qu'il est qu'à moi !

Ray : ^_^'''''''''''''' Il est devenu dingue !

Tyson, se fout de sa gueule : XD Nan, moi j'l'aime bien l'nouveau Kai !

*se prend une beigne de Ray*

Tyson : x_x Maieuh pas encore !

Kai, encore pareil : *_* Alors les copains ! On va la manger cette pizza ?

Tyson : ^_^ PIZZA !!!!!!!!!!

Kai : ^_^ PIZZA !!!!!!!!!!!!! Allez viens mon Raynimamour !

Ray : O_O''''''''' A l'aide !!!!!!! Maxxxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!!!!

Max : ^_^''''''''

Tyson & Kai : A TABLE !!!!!!!!!!!

*courent comme des dératés*

Max : Help… Kai est devenu fou…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kai : POUR QUI ELLE ME FAIT PASSER CETTE FOLLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max : Lui parle pas comme ça ! Tu vas te faire virer !

Kai : TANT MIEUX !!

Moi : ^_^* Mais nan, Kai, j'le garde !

Kai : Piti

Ray : Parle pour toi ! T'as vu c'que j'deviens ?!

Tyson : Pas mal…

Kai & Ray : LA FERME !

Moi : Arrêtez de vous battre, j'vous avait prévenus que vous alliez souffrir !

Ray : Fait pas d'autre chap s'teup !

Moi : *XD et sourire sadique* Rien du tout ! J'suis chaude pour une suite !

Tous : -_-'''''''' Qu'est ce que ça va devenir ?...


	2. Qui a dit que c'était mal de manger?

Moi : SALUT C'EST ENCORE MOI ! ! !

Tyson : O_O' Oh non, encore elle…

Moi : ^_^ Comme je suis de bonne humeur, je laisserais passer ça.

Ray : Tu veux pas éviter de nous foutre la honte ?

Moi : Moi ? o_O *réfléchit* Hum. . . Nan ! J'aime trop ça !

Tous : -_-''''

Moi : Vous êtes prêts ? Parce que j'ai la forme aujourd'hui !

* * *

*dans le restaurant*

Tyson : PIZZA ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ray : Du calme !

Kai : PIZZA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Max : C'est pas vrai ! L'autre y s'y met !

Kai Tyson : A TABLE ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ray : -_-''

Max : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ?

Tyson : Rien ! Il est tout gentil le nouveau Kai !

Kai : ^_^

Ray : Mais c'est pas notre Kai.

Kai : ?_? C'est qui Kai ?

Max : C'est toi.

Kai : J'croyais que c'était Kai ? ! C'est qui Toi ?

Ray Max : -_-'''''''''' Tu es Kai.

Kai : O_O Tuer Kai ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Tyson : O_O T'as pô compris ! Tu t'appelles Kai !

Kai : ^_^ J'ai compris ! Je m'appelle Kai ! Mais c'est qui Toi ?

Tyson : Moi j'suis Tyson !

Kai : TYSON ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *lui saute dans les bras*

Tyson : O_O'' Z'avez raison, j'préférais l'ancien.

Kai : J'ai FAIM ! ! Qui vient manger ?

Tyson : Enfin il me comprend !

*s'assoient à une table*

Tyson : Je commende en premier ! Alors une assiette de crudités avec salade, crevettes, tomates, maïs, artichaut, pis une pizza pepperoni avec des champignons et des olives, un steak haché frites-ketchup-mayonnaise, une assiette de pâtes bolonaises, lasagnes, un gratin dauphinois, une omelette jambon-fromage avec une sauce aux herbes, une daube de sanglier accompagnée d'une assiette de haricots à la sauce tomate, un bol de soupe aux légumes faite maison, pis comme dessert, je prendrais un double banana split avec quatre boules vanilles, deux chocolat, une fraise avec beaucoup de chantilly, puis une part de tarte aux pommes, une île flottante et une coupe de salade de fruits.

Ray Max : O_o''' Où est-ce qu'il met tout ça ?

Kai : ^_^ Moi, je veux pareil, mais je prendrais pas l'omelette ! J'aime pô les œufs.

Max : O_O'''' Là c'est encore plus inquiétant. . .

Kai : Et si tu veux, je t'en donnerais un bout mon Raynimamour adoré. . .

Ray : Il recommence !

Max : ^_^' T'aurais pas une idée pour qu'il redevienne comme avant ?

Ray : -_-' Aucune. . .

* * *

Kenny : Moi ! Moi ! J'peux les aider !

Moi : T'as été sage ?

Kenny : Oui ! Oui ! Promis ! S'teup ! J'peux leur dire ?

Moi : ~_~ Hum. . . C'est bien parce que y'en a qui t'aime. Mais après tu reviens !

Kenny : Ouais ! ! ! ! Je vais enfin apparaître !

*entre dans l'ordinateur*

* * *

Kenny : OUAIS ! Je suis enfin dans l'histoire !

Ray : Tiens ? Salut Kenny ! Tu vas pas croire ce qui nous est arriv !

Kai : Tiens un nouveau ? SALUT !

*saute dans les bras de Kenny*

Kenny : x_x Il était temps que j'intervienne ! J'dois faire vite ! Vous devez absolument rendre sa mémoire à Kai !

Max : Comment ?

Kenny : Hé bien il faut. . .

Tyson *sort de son assiette* : CHEF !

*lui saute aussi dans les bras, écrasant Kai au passage*

Kai : x_x t'es lourd. . .

Tyson : ^_^'' Oups. . .

Kenny : X_X Mais laissez moi finir !

Ray : Allez les gosses ! Finissez de manger et laissez les grands parler entre eux !

Kai Tyson : OUI M'SIEUR !

Max : -_-' Ca devient inquiétant.

Kenny : Je disais donc : il n'y a qu'un moyen de faire revenir Kai à la raison.

Max Ray : Lequel ? ? ?

Kenny : C'est simple, il suffit de . . . Ah ! Pas maintenant !

* * *

Moi : Et si Kenny !

Kenny : Maieuh ! Pourquoi m'avoir renvoyé maintenant ! J'ai pas fini de leur dire !

Moi *sourire sadique* : Si tu leur dit, je sais plus quoi écrire !

Kenny : . . . Pov'eux !

Moi : ^_^ Tu crois pas si bien dire ! Tu vas me remercier de t'avoir enlevé de l'histoire !

Kenny : . . .

* * *

Max : C'est bête, il a pas eu le temps.

Ray : Va falloir se débrouiller tout seuls. . .

*gros soupir des deux*

Max : Et qu'est qui font les deux autres ?

* une assiette de crudités avec salade, crevettes, tomates, maïs, artichaut, une pizza pepperoni avec des champignons et des olives, un steak haché frites-ketchup-mayonnaise, une assiette de pâtes bolonaises, lasagnes, un gratin dauphinois, une omelette jambon-fromage avec une sauce aux herbes, une daube de sanglier accompagnée d'une assiette de haricots à la sauce tomate, un bol de soupe aux légumes faite maison, un double banana split avec quatre boules vanilles, deux chocolat, une fraise avec beaucoup de chantilly, une part de tarte aux pommes, une île flottante et une coupe de salade de fruits plus tard. . .*

Tyson : *énorme rot* C'était bon. . . ^_^

Kai : *rot presque aussi énorme* Ouais. . .

Ray : @_@'''' C'est pas vrai. . .

Max : @_@'''' Ils ont tout avalé. . .

Ray : De la part de Tyson ça m'étonne pas, mais Kai. . .

Max : T'as entendu le Chef ? Il faut que Kai retrouve la mémoire au plus vite !

Ray : Ouais. . . Il faut nous falloir de l'aide. D'abord Tyson ! Ho Ty !

Tyson : Quecece ?

Ray : Tu vas nous aider à soigner Kai !

Tyson : Ve pas !

Max : Tu veux !

Tyson : Ve pas !

Ray : Tu veux !

Tyson : Ve pas !

Max : Tu veux !

Ray : Tu veux parce que Kai est pas loin de battre ton record question nourriture !

Tyson : Ve pa. . . Comment ça Kai va me battre ? !

Max : Regarde !

Tyson : Whaou ! Il a quasiment autant d'assiettes que moi ! Ca va pas se passer comme ça ! Yo Kai !

*réveille Kai qui dormait sut sa chaise*

Kai : Hék ?

Tyson : Tu vas pas me battre comme ça ! J'ai te guérir moi !

Kai : On t'as déjà dit que t'as de beau yeux ?

Tyson : O_O''' AU SECOURS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! KAI EST DEVENU DINGUE ! ! ! !

Ray Max : -_-' On t'avait prévenu !

* * *

Moi : Alors pas mal ce chapitre !

Kai : TU TE FOUT DE MOI ! JE VAIS DEVENIR OBESE AVEC TOUT CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT INGURGITER !

Moi : ^_^

Tyson : T'as pas honte de faire que Kai me dise ça ? On a une réputation à tenir !

Moi : Pas grav' ! Votre réputation, c'est moi qui la fait dans c't'histoire !

Max : On est mal. . .

Ray : Parle pour toi ! T'as rien eu encore !

Moi : O_O Mais c'est vrai ça !

Max *regard qui tue* : Merci Ray !

Ray : ^_^ Pas de quoi !

Moi : Préparez-vous à un autre chapitre ! J'en ai pas fini !

Kai : Si Dieu existe, faites qu'il aie pitié de mon sort !

(*dans ses pensée que je ne suis pas censée savoir*)

(Kenny : Alors comme ça, la miss veut faire un autre chapitre. . . Elle risque de pas être déçue du voyage !)


	3. Une bien belle vengeance

Moi : Salut les gars ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle !

Kai : Les exams te prennent la tête alors tu arrêtes d'écrire !

Ray : T'as plus d'inspiration !

Max : Tes parents t'ont privée d'ordinateur !

Tyson :  Ton ordinateur est cass !

Kenny : Tu me fais rentrer dans l'histoire !

Tous : KENNY !

Kenny : Oups ! ^_^'' pardon. . .

Moi : Encore mieux ! On me demande de faire une suite !

Tous : =_='' super. . . on est content pour toi.

Moi : Je me sens . . . aimée, adorée. . . C'est cool ! ^_^ Bon on passe à l'action ?

Kai : Puisqu'il le faut. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Kai s'est rendormi sur sa chaise*

Ray : Ca y est, je crois que le monstre s'est calmé.

Max : ^_^ Enfin !

Tyson : Vous aviez raison faut faire queque chose !

Ray : Ouais, mais quoi ?

Max : ~_~ . . .

Tyson : ~_~ . . .

Ray : ~_~ . . .

Tyson : Ben je sais pas mais je vais réécouter ma musique.

*Kai se réveille*

Kai : MUSIQUE ! ! ! !

Tous : -_-'' Allons bon.

Kai : Je connais plein de chansons !

Tyson : O_O C'est vrai ?

Ray Max : NONNN !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moi : Kenny, va me chercher dans mes CD un truc qui casse les oreilles !

Kenny : . . . *revient avec Sum 41* Ca te va ça ?

Moi : Cool !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Kai monte sur une table*

Ray : O_O'' Y va pas faire c'que j'pense ? !

Max : O_O'' J'crois que si. . .

Tyson : ^_^ Vas–y Kai ! Fait péter les enceintes ! !

Kai :   

What happened to youuuuuuuuuuu !

You've played the victim for so long now in this gameeeeeeeee !

What I thought was truuuuuuuuueeee !

Is made a fiction and I'm following the saaaameeee !

Ray : @_@ Y me casse les oreilles !

Max : X_X Où est passé la musique douce ! ! !

Tyson *se déhanche* : Ouah ! Ca balance grav' ! A mon tour !

*monte sur la table avec Kai*

Ray Max : TYSON ! ! ! ! NONNN ! ! ! ! !

Tyson : 

But if I tryyyyy to make sense of this mess I'm innnnnnnnn !

I'm not sure where I should begiiiiiiinnnnnn !

I'm falliiiiiiiing ! I'm falliiiiing

Now I'm in !

Kai Tyson : 

Over my headdddd ! ! ! ! With something I saiiiidd !

Completely miseread ! ! I'M BETTER OF DEAAD ! !

And now I can seeeeee how fake you can beeee ! !

This hypocraty's beginning to get to mee ! ! ! !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*dans la chambre avec la chanson*

Moi : *danse comme une dingue devant l'ordi* Whaou ! Trop cool la chanson !

*Kenny se rapproche dangereusement*

Moi : Fini de faire la folle ! Voyons ce que je vais leur faire faire !

*me penche vers l'écran et Kenny me pousse dedans*

Moi : O_O Ahhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! Nonnnnnn ! ! ! !

Kenny : Et si ! Et si ! Dans l'ordinateur ! Dans l'ordinateur ! Maintenant c'est moi qui dirige ! MWAHAHAHAHA ! ! !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*m'étale en plein sur la table, devant les pieds de Kai et de Tyson*

Moi : Pu**** de me*** ! ! !

*s'arrêtent de chanter*

Kai : O_O Oh ! Un ange qui a raté son atterrissage !

Tyson : O_O'' Et b ! Quelle tronche il a l'ange !

Moi : X_X Maman ! J'ai mal !

Ray : è_- On s'est pas déjà vu ?

Moi : ^_^' Hé hé . . . euh non !

Max : è_- Ta tête me dit quelque chose . . .

Moi : ^_^'' . . . J'suis nouvelle dans le coin !

Tyson : è_é Je suis sur de te connaître !

Moi : ^_^''' Mais . . . Mais non !

Kai : *_* Qu'elle est beeeeeeeelle ! Zoli ange !

*voix dans un haut-parleur*

*Kenny : Salut les mecs !*

Moi : SORT MOI DE LA TOUT DE SUITE ! ! ! !

Ray Max Tyson : QUOI ! ! ! ALORS C'EST TOI QUI NOUS A MIT DANS CE PETRIN ! ! 

Moi : ^_^'''''' Euh . . . on peut s'arranger. Je . . . je vous fait sortir, et vous me laissez en bon état !

Ray : Grrrrrr. . . Je sais pas ce que je vais te faire pour le Raynimamour !

Moi : C'est joli comme surnom. . .

*Kenny : H ! Vous m'écoutez ? !*

Max : Vas-y Chef ! On réglera nos comptes avec elle tout à l'heure.

*Kenny : J'ai décidé de prendre les rênes ! Alors premièrement, je vais la tourner au ridicule !*

Ray Max Tyson : OUAIS ! ! !

*Kenny : Ensuite, elle ne pourra rentrer chez elle que si Kai retrouve la mémoire ! Et en tant qu'auteur, j'ai pas le droit de vous dire comment faire !*

Ray Max Tyson : OUAIIIIIIIIISSSS ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Moi : _ Ca m'apprendra à vouloir m'amuser !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*de retour dans la chambre*

Kenny : Alors, voyons ça . . .

*trafique mes programmes*

Kenny : Alors comme ça, puis ça, pis ça, . . . Oh non !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moi : ^_^''''''' Hé hé . . . gentils hein ?

Tyson : Tu vas voir si on est gentil.

*se rapprochent dangereusement de moi*

Moi : . . . Siou plaît.

Ray : *sourire sadique*

Moi : J'aime pas quand y me regardent comme ça . . .

Max : *sourire sadique*

Moi : Heu . . . t'es censé être gentil Max !

Kai : *_* Vole encore ! Vole encore !

*se préparent (sauf Kai) à me lyncher (pov' moi !)*

*Kenny : Heu . . . les mecs ?*

Ray : Pas maintenant Chef ! Je vais lui faire passer le goût des surnoms !

*Kenny : Y'a un problème. . . J'ai . . . heu, accidentellement effacé de sa mémoire la façon de guérir Kai.*

Ray Max Tyson : O_O NONNN ! ! KENNY ! ! COMMENT T'AS PU NOUS FAIRE CA ! !

*Kenny : ^_^''' J'ai le doigt qu'a glissé.*

Moi : Ouais ! Ouais ! ! Je me souviens plus ! Je me souviens plus ! ! Minute. JE FAIS COMMENT POUR RENTRER CHEZ MOI ? !

*Kenny : Heu . . . Je crois que je vais faire en sorte que vous pouviez décider vous-même de vos mouvements, sans que l'auteur entre en compte.*

Moi : SABOTEUR ! T'AS POURRI MON FUN ! JE ME RETROUVE DANS L'HISTOIRE QUE JE DEVAIS AU DEPART ECRIRE ! !

*Kenny : ^_^ La communication va être coupée. Bonne chance !*

Max : KENNY ! ! NOUS LAISSE PAS COMME CA !

*. . .*

Tyson : -_-' Génial. Maintenant on se trouve avec un amnésique et une fille totalement déjantée qui nous sert à rien !

Moi : Hé oh ! Faut pas exagérer ! C'est pas ma faute si je me souviens plus de la solution !

Ray : Humph.

Kai : *_* On m'avait jamais dit que les anges étaient aussi beau ! ! !

Moi : o_O' Euh, il me prend pour un ange ?

Tyson : On se demande bien pourquoi.

Moi : è_é H !

Max : Super . . . Bon, question bête, puisque on va rester un moment ensemble, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Ray : Bonne idée ! J'vais pouvoir lui trouver un surnom !

Tyson : Et puis on va pas t'appeler Moi tout le long !

Kai : Veut savoir ! Veut savoir !

Moi : Euh, hé bien OK, j'suis Aurélie.

Ray : *regard de douce vengeance* Hé hé . . . puisque c'est comme ça, je vais t'appeler . . .

Kai : AURELINOUNETTE ! ! !

Ray : KAI ! ! T'avais pas le droit ! C'était à moi de lui trouver un surnom !

Aurélie : ^_^ J'aime bien Aurélinounette, c'est donné de si bon cœur !

Max : -_-''' Un peu long.

Ray : JE TIENS MA VENGEANCE ! Pour moi tu seras Rélinou, c'est plus court que celui de Kai et bien plus humiliant !

Aurélie : Si tu veux, moi ça me gêne pas autant que pour CERTAINS ! Mon cher Raynimamour !

Ray : Grrr . . .

*Kai se met à danser autour d'Aurélie*

Kai : Rélinou ! Rélinou ! Rélinou ! Rélinou ! . . . 

Aurélie : ^_^'' T'es gentil Kai, mais ça devient gênant !

Tyson : Et encore tu commence juste ta souffrance !

Aurélie : -_-''

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moi/Aurélie : COMMENT T'AS OSE ME POUSSER DANS L'HISTOIRE ! ! ! ! ! CA CRAINT ! !

Kai : Hé hé . . . Je sens que je vais pas être le seul à passer pour ridicule !

Moi/Aurélie : Oh ça va ! C'est pas parce que je t'aime bien que tu peut compter t'en sortir comme ça !

Ray : O_O T'aimes bien Kai ?

Max : Ca se voit pas !

Tyson : T'as entendu Chef ? On a des informations compromettantes sur elle !

Moi/Aurélie : ^_^''' J'ai rien dit ! Vous avez rien entendu !

Ray : Moi si ! Kenny, si tu veux me faire plaisir, joue sur ça !

Kenny : *sourire très sadique* Entendu !

Kai : O_O Je suis pas d'accord ! Ca veut dire que je vais encore en prendre plein la gueule !

Tyson : Tant pis !

Moi/Aurélie : -_-''' Dans quel pétrin est-ce que je me suis encore fourrée . . .


	4. A la douche!

Moi/Aurélie : Je sais pas comment je vais me sortir de là. . .

Ray : Tant mieux !

Max : Dis pas ça ! Si elle sort pas de là, on peut pas nous non plus !

Kai : Et je peux définitivement dire adieu à ma réputation de sérieux ! . . . Y'a même des reviewers qui me comparent à Tyson !

Tyson : O_O

Max : O_O

Ray : -_-'' Moi ça m'étonne pas vu comment tu te comportes.

Moi/Aurélie : ^_^'' Me regarde pas comme ça Kai !

Kenny : Désolé de vous interrompre mais on doit faire la suite l !

Moi/Aurélie : On aura tout vu ! Un personnage qui dit quoi faire à l'auteur !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray : Finalement on en fait quoi de Kai ?

Max : Bonne question.

Aurélie : Moi il faut que je me lave!

Tyson : -_-'' Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

Aurélie : Je te signale que je me suis prise une gamelle d'enfer sur des assiettes sales, devant tes pieds et ceux de Kai.

Kai : Rélinou l'est toute sale ! Veut aller avec elle !

Ray: O___O

Max: O____O

Tyson : O_____O

Aurélie : Heu. . . O__________________O J'ai du mal entendre. . .

Kai : A la douche Rélinou !!!!!!

Ray Max Tyson : XDDDDD

Aurélie *total rougissement* : Heu . . . les mecs, vous voulez pas faire quelque chose ?

Max *sourire* : Je sais pas . . .

Tyson *sourire sadique* : Peut-être . . .

Ray *sourire de maniaque totalement déjanté* : Non.

*tire Aurélie par le bras*

Kai : A la douche ! A la douche !

Aurélie : Heellpppp !! Kai est devenu pervers !!!!!!

Kai : Pas pervers ! Je suis juste sale aussi !

Tous : O___________________O

Kai : Moi aussi je veux me laver !

Aurélie : ~_________~''''' Hé hé . . . Y veut pas faire ce que je pense ?

Ray : Si c'est que tu lui fasses prendre sa douche . . .

Max : . . . le lave en même temps que toi . .  .

Tyson : . . . alors on a tous compris la même chose !

Aurélie : O_________________________________________________________O VOUS ALLEZ QUAND MEME PAS LE LAISSER FAIRE ? ? ! !

Ray : Pourquoi pas . . .

Aurélie : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Max : Attends, je récapitule : Tu nous fais passer pour des débiles, tu as rendu Kai totalement comme Tyson si c'est pas pire, . . .

Aurélie : OK, OK, ça va j'ai compris. Mais je fais quoi moi ?

Kai : ON VA PRENDRE UNE DOUCHE ! ! !

*commence à pousser Aurélie vers la salle de bains*

Aurélie : O________O''  A L'AIIIIIIIIDE ! ! ! !

*les autres sont morts de rire*

*Tyson est plié en deux*

*Max s'est écroulé par terre*

*Ray doit s'accrocher à une chaise et pleure tellement qu'il se fout de la gueule d'Aurélie*

Kai : O_O Oh ! ! ! ! Raynimamour pleure ! Il est triste de pas prendre sa douche !

*le concerné s'arrête de rire*

Ray : Hum . . . ?

Kai : ^________^ Mais oui ! Tu peux venir avec nous !

Ray : O_____O'''' QU . . . QUOI ! ! !

*Kai vient l'attraper par le bras et entraîne ses «victimes» vers la salle de bains*

Aurélie : Tu ris moins maintenant !

Ray : MAIS IL EST DINGUE ! IL VA PAS OSER !

Aurélie : Tu t'en fous toi à la limite ! T'es un mec ! MAIS MOI JE SUIS UNE FILLE ! ! !

Ray : C'EST PAS UNE RAISON !

Tyson *toujours écroulé* : Déjà à deux j'avais du mal à imaginer, mais LA !

Max *pareil* : A trois qu'est-ce que ça va donner ! On les aide ?

Tyson : Nan.

Kai *chante* : J'ai la peau douce, dans mon bain mousse, . . .

Aurélie : JE VEUX PARTIR ! ! !

Ray : C'est qu'il a de la poigne en plus !

Aurélie : A trois on tire en arrière. Un . . . Deux . . . TROIS ! !

*ils arrivent à se libérer et courent comme des dératés*

Kai : NONNNNNNN ! ! REVENEZ ON DOIT PRENDRE UN BAIN ! ! !

*leur court après*

Max : o_O' Euh . . . tu crois qu'on doit les suivre ?

Tyson : ^_^'' Ce serait une bonne idée.

*dehors près de la piscine*

Aurélie : Je . . . crois . . . qu'on l'a semé.

Kai : AURELINOUNETTE ! ! RAYNIMAMOUR ! ! 

Ray : O_O Tu disais ?

*se remettent à courir*

Kai : Attendez-moi ! ! !

Ray : IL NOUS RATTRAPE !

Aurélie : Pas si vite Ray ! J'arrive pas à te suivre ! Haa ! ! !

Kai : ^_^ Ouais ! J'ai eu Rélinou !

*le prend dans ses bras et la porte comme une mariée*

Kai *chante* : A la douche, à la douche, j'ai du savon, il sent très bon, on va s'laver de la tête aux pieds, . . .

Aurélie : Et dire que j'avais imaginé cette scène, mais dans d'autres circonstances, dans d'autres lieux, dans d'autres vêtements . . .

*ils sont sur le rebord de la piscine*

Aurélie : T'as pas intérêt de me faire tomber dans l'eau ! Qu'est ce que je raconte ! Au point où j'en suis . . .

*avec Max et Tyson*

Max : Je crois qu'on a bien rit.

Tyson : Allez, on s'en mêle.

Max : Allez les tourtereaux ! On arrête la comédie !

*Kai se tourne, toujours portant Aurélie*

Kai : Comédie ?

Tyson : C'est bon, tu nous as fait bien peur (ou plutôt rire) mais tu vas tout de même pas prendre ta douche avec elle ?

Kai : ?_? Si pourquoi ?

Max Tyson : O________O Oh merde . . .

Aurélie : VOUS COMPRENEZ POURQUOI JE VOUS AI DIT DE M'AIDER ? ! ! ! Hé Kai ! Me serre pas si fort !

Kai : Si, sinon tu vas encore partir, et je veux pas que tu partes !

Aurélie *rougit* : . . .

Ray : A la rescousse ! ! ! !

*sort de nul part et pousse les deux adolescents dans l'eau*

Kai Aurélie : HAAAA ! ! !

PLOUF ! ! ! !

Kai : Au bain ! Au bain !

Aurélie : On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris Ray ? !

Ray : C'était ça ou bien la douche.

Max Tyson : C'est à dire habillés ou déshabillés ! 

Aurélie *total rougissement* : . . . Je te dois une fière chandelle Ray !

Kai : ^_^ Dans l'eau ! Dans l'eau !

*balance de l'eau à la gueule d'Aurélie*

Aurélie : H !

*en renvoie*

Kai : ^___________^ Bataille ! ! !

*se balancent des litres d'eau à la gueule*

Ray : ^_^ Regardez-moi ces deux amoureux.

Aurélie *entre deux envois* : J'AI ENTENDU RAY ! !

Tyson : ^_^ C'que vous êtes mignons.

Max : ^_^ Je crois qu'on va vous laisser là . . .

*Aurélie saute hors de la piscine*

Aurélie : Après ce qu'il a essayé de faire ? ! Non merci !

Kai : ^_______________________^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moi/Aurélie : . . . Ouvrez la fenêtre.

Tyson : ^___^'' Va pas te jeter pour ça !

Moi/Aurélie : Non, je vais plutôt y balancer quelqu'un comme ça je me sentirais mieux !

Ray : Pas moi ! Je viens de sauver ton honneur !

Max : . . .

Kenny : . . .

Tyson : . . .

Kai : . . .

Moi/Aurélie : TYSON ! !

Tyson : MOI ? ? ! !

*essaie de le soulever*

Moi/Aurélie : Arghh ! T'es trop lourd !

Tyson : ^______^

Kai : Attends, je t'aide !

Tyson : O___O H ! Non !

Moi/Aurélie : T'as rien à craindre ! On est qu'au premier !

*réussissent à le balancer*

Tyson : X_X Aïe ! Ca fait mal !

Moi/Aurélie : Merci Kai ! Ca fait du bien !

Kai : Ouais. . . . Au fait, qu'est ce tu voulais dire par «j'ai déjà imaginé cette scène mais dans d'autres circonstances» ? ?

Moi/Aurélie *rouge pompier* : . . . Heu, c'estpastoutçamaisilfautpenseràfinircechapitreparcequesinononvapaspouvoirpasseràunautreetaprèsjevaisêtrebienemerdée . . . 


	5. Striptease surprise!

Tyson : Et nous revoilà par cette magnifique journée . . .

Tous sauf Tyson : TAGUEULE !

Tyson : Oh ça va ! Si on peut plus faire l'annonce !

Ray : Si c'est pour dire qu'on va encore s'en prendre plein la gueule par une auteur débile qui sait même pas rester hors de l'histoire . . .

Moi/Aurélie : Oh la ferme, je signale que je peux même plus écrire mon propre fic à cause d'un petit morveux qui n'a même pas d'yeux !

Kenny : C'EST PAS VRAI !

Kai : J'suis d'accord avec Aurélie !

Moi/Aurélie : Toi tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu veux pas qu'on remette sur le tapis l'histoire de la douche !

Kai : H ! C'est moi qui suis sensé me comporter méchamment avec les autres et remporter le dernier mot !

Max : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous avez fini de  vous battre ?! Allez Kenny ! Lance le programme que cette folle nous lâche un peu !

Moi/Aurélie : C'EST MOI QUE TU TRAITES DE FOLLE ?????!!!!!

Tyson : -_-'' Elle est en forme aujourd'hui.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aurélie : Argh !! Je suis trempée !

Tyson : ^_^ Et au moins cette fois ci t'es propre !

Aurélie : è_é Tu veux un pain ?!

Tyson : Un pain ! *_* C'est trop gentil !

*se prend un « pain » dans la gueule*

Tyson : x_x Maieuh ! Ca fait mal !

Max : Tu vois Tyson, tu voulais un pain, eh bien tu l'as eu !

Tyson : -_-'

Kai : Suis tout propre ! Suis tout propre !

Ray : Si tu dis que tu l'es pas, je te balance encore une fois à la flotte.

Kai *cours dans la piscine* : A la flotte ! A la flotte !

PLOUF !

Ray Max Tyson Aurélie : -_-''' Où est passé le garçon sérieux qu'on connaissait ?

*Kai revient encore un fois trempé*

Kai : ^_^ Maintenant suis encore plus propre ! o_o Mais suis tout mouillé aussi.

Ray : -_-'' Pas grave. T'as qu'à aller te changer.

Aurélie : Et moi je fais comment ?

Tyson : T'as qu'à te changer aussi.

Aurélie : . . .

Ray : Ca va pas ?

Aurélie : Vous êtes drôle vous ! Je fais comment ?

Tyson : Tu enlève ton T-shirt, ton pantalon et tu en mets d'autres !

Max : -_-' Ty, je crois qu'elle voulait dire qu'elle a pas d'autres vêtements.

Aurélie : Merci Max, enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend.

Ray : Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? On a qu'à aller dans la chambre et ensuite on verra.

*en route vers la chambre*

Kai : On se change ! On se change !

Max : -_-' Mais oui Kai, on va aller se changer.

Kai : Plus vite ! Plus vite !

Ray : On est pas pressés !

Kai : Entrons ! Entrons !

*les pousse un par un vers l'intérieur de la pièce*

Aurélie : Du calme !

Kai : Mais si ! Mais si !

*tous entrés dans la chambre*

*Kai se met contre la porte. les autres regardent sans comprendre*

*ferme à clé*

Aurélie : O_______O''' Qu'est ce qu'y fait ?

Ray : O_______O''' Enfermés . . .

Tyson : O_______O''' Comprends plus . . .

Max : O_______O''' Tu nous explique Kai ?

Kai : ^_______________________________^

*enlève la clé de la porte*

*regards inquiets des autres*

Kai : ^______^ Faut pas qu'on rentre quand on se change ! !

*jette la clé par la fenêtre*

Ray Max Tyson Aurélie : NONNNNNNNNNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kai : Et si ! Et si ! On se change ! On se change !

*commence à se déshabiller en déambulant dans la chambre*

*protège-bras*

Max : O_________O' Kai, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

(*je vous laisse choisir la musique qui va avec ce moment*)

*écharpe*

Tyson : O_______O'' Kai, c'est bon arrête.

*chaussures et chaussettes*

Ray : O__________O''' Arrête !

*ceinture*

Aurélie : =^____________________________________^= Allez Kai ! Allez Kai ! Allez Kai !

Kai : ^____^ Ouais ! ! ! ! ! Pour mon public ! ! ! !

*jette le T-shirt vers les trois garçons qui sont sur le cul, et la fille qui ronronne comme une dingue*

Aurélie *attrape le T-shirt* : =^___________________________________________________________^= Ouaiiiiiiiiiissssss ! ! ! A moi ! ! !

Ray : O__________O''' MAIS T'ES DINGUE DE L'ENCOURAGER ! ! !

Aurélie : =^____^= OUAIIIISSS ! ! ! ! DINGUE DE LUI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

*commence à enlever le pantalon*

Ray Max Tyson : NONNNN ! !

*lui sautent dessus*

*Kai esquive*

Kai : o_O Mais laissez-moi ! !

*se fait poursuivre dans toute la chambre*

Ray : Reviens ici !

Kai : Nan !

Max : On fait ça pour toi !

Kai : XP

Tyson : Tu nous remercieras ! On veut t'éviter la honte !

Kai : Nananère ! Vous m'aurez pas !

Aurélie : ^_____^ Laissez ce pauvre Kai tranquille !

Kai : ^__^ Ouaiiiiiis ! ! ! ! !

*les trois lui sautent dessus*

*sans succès*

*pantalon*

Aurélie : *________________________________* *bave (beaucoup)*

Ray Max Tyson : NONNNNNN ! ! ! IL A REUSSI ! ! !

Kai : Je vais bientôt pouvoir me changer ! ! ! Ouaiiiis !

Aurélie : =*______________________________________*= Le boxer ! Le boxer ! Le boxer !

Ray : C'EST PAS KAI QU'IL FAUT ARRETER ! C'EST EMPECHER AURELIE DE REGARDER !

Max : ON S'EN OCCUPE ! RHABILLE KAI !

*Tyson et Max plaquent Aurélie au sol*

*elle peut plus rien voir *

Aurélie : Maieuh ! Ca fait mal ! LACHEZ-MOI ! ! ! !

Tyson : Pas question que tu te rinces l'œil à ce point !

*le boxer tombe juste à côté. Aurélie le voit (mais pas le reste)*

Ray : Kai reviens ici ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kai : Je cherche des bô vêtements ! ! ! ! !

Aurélie : O_O *bave encore plus (si c'est possible)* JE VEUX VOIR ! ! ! !

Max : Dépêche-toi Ray ! On va pas tenir longtemps !

Ray : C'est bon ! Kai craint plus rien.

*Tyson et Max lâchent Aurélie*

*Kai est en pantalon*

Aurélie : ___________ c'est pas juste ! ! ! ! ! Je voulais voir ! !

Ray : -_-''

Tyson : On a frôlé la catastrophe.

Max : Kai nous remerciera.

Aurélie : __________ Ouinnn ! ! Je voulais voir ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a quelqu'un qui se déshabille devant soi ! ! ! !

Kai : O_O Oh ! Rélinou elle pleure !

Ray : -_-'' C'est un cas désespéré.

Tyson : -_-'' Tu parles d'Aurélie ou de Kai ?

Max : -_-'' Je crois des deux.

Aurélie : _______________________________________ OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN ! ! ! !

Tyson : O_O'' Elle me casse les oreilles !

Kai : ~_^ Faut pas pleurer Rélinou ! Tiens, pisque t'es gentille, je te donne mon écharpe !

Ray Max Tyson : -_-' Comme si ça pouvait consoler.

Aurélie : ^_____^ OUAIIS ! ! J'AI L'ECHARPE DE KAI ! ! ! ! !

Ray Max Tyson : . . .

Aurélie : Mais au fait, je suis toujours trempée !

Ray : Je crois qu'on va pouvoir se venger de sa conduite les mecs. . .

Aurélie : O_O'' T'as que ce mot là à la bouche.

Max : Je crois qu'en effet ça mérite une petite leçon

Aurélie : O__O'' Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Max !

Tyson : Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te changer ?

Aurélie : ^_____^''''' Vous voulez pas un peu sort. . .

Ray Max Tyson : On peut pas !

Aurélie : O_O'' Mais je fais comment moi ?

Ray : Tu te changes.

Aurélie : O__O Mais . . . mais avec quoi ?

Max : Je peux te passer une salopette.

Aurélie : Mais . . . mais . . . mais j'ai pas de T-shirt !

Tyson : Je t'en passe un.

Aurélie : Et . . . et vous allez vous retourner !

Ray : Peut-être pas . . .

Aurélie : O_____O T'es sadique Ray !

Ray : Et fier de l'être !

Kai : O_O Rélinou va se changer l ?

Max : Eh oui Kai ! C'est la dure loi de la vie !

Aurélie : _ Sadiques . . .

Kai : O_o Ah non ! Je veux pas que Rélinou elle pleure ! Vous allez pas regarder !

Ray Max Tyson : Hein ?

Kai : Allez, tout le monde se retourne !

Aurélie : ^_^ Oh merci Kai !

Tyson : C'est pô juste ! Elle elle a le droit, et pas nous !

Aurélie : XP Maintenant regardez pas !

Ray : Y'a du favoritisme . . .

Max : Au fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'on obéit à Kai ?

Ray : Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui a failli prendre une douche avec ! On lui obéit parce qu'il a de la poigne et que je tiens à rester entier. Même s'il est devenu gentil, j'crois pas qu'il hésiterais à nous en mettre une si on désobéit.

Tyson : Tu crois qu'il nous frapperait ?

Max : -_-' Pour défendre son Aurélinounette adorée.

Aurélie : J'ai entendu Max !

Kai : Rélinou elle a dit pas regarder ! 

*Tyson se retourne un peu*

*se prend un bouquin dans la tronche*

Aurélie : è_é J't'avais dit de pas regarder !

Tyson : Oh ça va !

Aurélie : Tadaa ! J'ai fini !

Kai : Ouais ! ! On s'est chang !

Aurélie : L'es vraiment trop grand ton T-shirt Tyson !

Tyson : Si ça te plaît pas, t'as qu'à le rendre.

Aurélie : XP

Max : Question con, comment on sort d'ici puisque ce cher Kai a balancé la clé par la fenêtre ?

Ray : -_-'' J'en sais rien et je sens qu'on a pas fini d'en baver . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai : O________________________O Oh la honte ! Ohlahonteohlahonteohlahonteohlahonteohlahonteohlahonte . . . 

Tyson : XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Moi/Aurélie : ^_____^ Moi j'ai bien aim ! -_- Sauf la fin.

Ray : Pour une fois que je me prends rien dans la gueule !

Kai : Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu . . .

Max : ^_^'' C'est bon Kai je crois qu'on a compris.

Moi/Aurélie : Arrête de tourner en rond ! Tu vas faire un trou dans le tapis !

Kai : Je crois que t'es en mauvaise position pour me dire quoi que ce soit !

Moi/Aurélie : Je signale que moi aussi j'ai du me changer !

Kai : Ouais, mais moi j'ai pas passé mon temps à mater !

Moi/Aurélie : Et puis de toutes façons, c'est censé être L'amnésie de Kai, donc un truc qui t'humilie, pas moi !

Kai : Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'humilier ! Je sais pas si tu sais, mais y'a personne qui humilie les autres ! !

Moi/Aurélie : Si ! Y'en a plein qui humilient Ray, Tala, . . .

Kai : Et personne humilie les autres ! !

Moi/Aurélie : Oh ! ! ! Mais qui aime bien châtie bien ! Tu devrais être content qu'on se foute de toi . . . ! ! ! !

Kai : Parce qu'en plus il faut que je te remercie ? ? ? ! ! !

*de retour aux autres*

Ray : ^_^'' Mais regardez comme ils s'entendent bien !

Max : ^_^'' C'est vrai que qui aime bien châtie bien !

Tyson : ^_^'' Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent s'aimer !

Kai Moi/Aurélie : J'AI ENTENDU ! ! ! ! !

Kenny : ^_^'' Je crois qu'on va passer à la suite avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à nous les gars. Kai énervé c'est déjà pas la joie, mais si on y rajoute une furie en plus . . .

Moi/Aurélie : ATTENDS QUE J'EN AI FINI AVEC KAI ET JE M'OCCUPERAIS DE TOI KENNY ! ! !TU VERRAS SI JE SUIS UNE FURIE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kenny : o_O'' Ouups ! Je crois qu'elle m'a entendu . . .


	6. Juste un câlin?

Moi : SALUT ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Tyson : Tiens donc, tu nous engueule plus d'entrée ?

Moi : Nan, je suis de trop bonne humeur pour ça !

Ray : o_o Je me prépare au pire . . .

Moi : o_O OUIIIIIIIIIIN ! ! ! Tu me fais pas confiance ?

Kai : -_-'' Après tout ce que tu nous a fait subir, comment ce serait possible ?

Moi : . . . Mais tout est possible ! ! ! ^_____^ Ouais ! ! ! ! Je suis en forme ! ! !

Max : Content de voir que tu vas mieux.

Kenny : Ca sens le coup fourré toute cette histoire . . .

Moi : ^_^ Mais nan . . . y'a rien qui cloche ! ! ! ! ! Bon, on y va ?

Kai : è_-  J'aime pas sa bonne humeur . . . Elle m'a pas encore engueulé. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray : . . .

Max : . . .

Tyson : . . . je passe.

Aurélie : . . . Kai ?

Kai : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ET ATOUT ! ! ! ! ! JE GAGNE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ray : O_O Mais comment il a fait ça ? ?

Max *jette ses cartes* : C'est la quatrième fois qu'il nous bat à plate couture !

Tyson : C'est désespérant.

Aurélie : -_-'' Même en étant amnésique il réussi à toujours être plus fort que vous les gars.

Kai : ^___________^ J'ai gagn ! J'ai gagn ! Les doigts dans l'nez ! Ils ont perdu les doigts daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans l' . . .

Ray : -_- Pas de vulgarités Kai !

Kai *yeux kawai* : Vi mamour !

Ray : -_-'''''' J'ai envie de me pendre.

Tyson : ^_^ Dis plutôt de le pendre !

Max : Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Ca fait 3 heures qu'on se fait laminer aux cartes par Kai !

Aurélie : . . . J'ai un jeu !

Kai : OUAIS ! ! ENCORE UN JEU ! !

*saute partout*

Aurélie : -_-' Je sens que je vais bientôt regretter ce que j'ai dit.

Ray : Vas y explique.

Aurélie : Ca s'appelle action ou vérité.

Max : AH NON ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! PAS CE JEU DEBILE ! ! !

Ray : o_O Tu connais Max ?

Max : J'en ai un très mauvais souvenir !

Tyson : On t'écoute.

Max : Rien du tout ! Je dirais rien ! ! ! ! !

Ray : ^_~ Ben alors Maxou, on a peur ?

Max : Moi ? J'ai peur de rien !

Aurélie : Alors où est le problème ? On y joue ?

Max : NON !

Aurélie : Alors on a qu'à voter. Je suis pour !

Max : JE VOTE NON !

Aurélie : Ray ?

Ray : Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi Max à peur de ce jeu . . . C'est parti ! Je suis avec toi Rélinou !

Aurélie : -_-'' Encore ce surnom débile. Tyson ?

Ray : J't'avais prévenue que je te lâcherais pas !

Tyson : Je veux pas faire de peine à mon meilleur pote alors je suis contre.

Max : ^________^ Oh merci Tyson !

*lui saute dans les bras*

Tyson : x_x Argh ! Fais gaffe que je change pas de camp Max !

Max : o_O Oups ! ^_^

Aurélie : Et merde ! On est encore à égalit !

Ray : Nan, y reste une personne.

Aurélie : . . . hé hé c'est vrai ça.

Tyson : Oh non.

Max : o_O . . .

Ray : . . . KAI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Max : Oh non il l'a appel ! TT_TT Pourqwa ! ! ! ! Pourqwa te me fais ça à moi Ray ! ! ! ! ! !

Ray : ^_____^

*Kai revient en sautant comme toujours*

Kai : ^____^ Vi ? ? ?

Aurélie : on voudrait savoir si tu es pour ou contre.

Kai : o_o De kwa ?

Tyson : Alors ? Pour ou contre ?

Max : Si tu es contre, je te donne un gros bonbon !

Kai : *bave* BONBON !

Ray : Si tu es pour, je te permets de jouer avec moi !

Kai : OUAIS ! ! Jouer avec Raynimamour ! !

Tyson : Si tu es contre, je te laisse mon déjeuner !

Kai *bave* : o__o . . . déjeuner . . . z'ai faim . . .

Ray : o_O

Max : ^____^ Merci du sacrifice !

Tyson : Tout pour mon meilleur ami !

Aurélie : Heu . . . si tu es pour,  . . . heu . . . je te fais un gros câlin !

Kai *bave* : GROS CALIN A RELINOU ! ! ! ! ! JE SUIS POUR ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

*saute dans les bras d'Aurélie*

Max : ___ On a perdu . . .

Ray : Bien joué Aurélie ! ! ! !

Tyson : C'était pas un gros sacrifice pour elle. Mais bon, je vais pouvoir récupérer mon déjeuner.

Aurélie *ronronne* : =*______________________________________*= Je suis dans les bras de Kai . . . c'est un rêve qui se réalise. Enfin !

Kai : =^______________^= Gros câlin ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Aurélie : =*_______________________________________________________*= Pincez moi je rêve.

*se fait pincer par Max, Tyson et Ray*

Aurélie : Aïeuh ! Mais pas si fort ! Vous avez tout gâch !

Ray : Fallait bien ! Sinon on te récupérait pas de sitôt !

Aurélie : =^________^= J'ai été dans les bras de Kai . . . OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! ! !

Kai : Toute douuuuuuuuuuuuuce . . . ve gros câlin acore !

Aurélie : ^______^ et il en veut encore ! ! ! KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! !

*se fait arrêter par Ray*

Ray : Pas maintenant !

Aurélie : _____ acore gros câliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

Max : -_-'' Et voilà, comme si ça suffisait pas d'avoir un gamin comme Kai.

Aurélie : J'ai entendu Max ! Fais gaffe, on va jouer maintenant !

Kai *yeux chibis* : Maieuh ! ! ! Gros câlin . . .

Aurélie : Il est trop craquant comme ça . . .

Ray : Tout à l'heure ! D'abord on joue, puis ensuite vous pourrez avoir tous les câlins que vous voudrez !

Kai Aurélie : =^_____^= Ouaiiiiiis ! !

*essaient de se faire des tas de câlins*

Max : -_-' désespérant.

Tyson : Moi je trouve qu'ils sont tout mimis comme ça !

Ray : Dites les mecs, vous voudriez pas m'aider à les séparer ces deux l ? A côté ils vont faire que se câliner !

Tyson : o_O

Max : o_O Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Ray : . . . Mais c'est moi où t'es pervers Max ! ! 

Max : Moa ? ? Mais qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Ray : -_-' Toutes tes insinuations douteuses.

Tyson : Ca dépend comment on entend câliner.

Ray Max : O__O Cette fois c'est toi qui m'inquiète Tyson.

Kai : =^______^= RELINOU ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Aurélie : =^______^= KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII ! !

*essaie de se câliner mais Ray est entre les deux*

Ray : X____X Arghh ! Ils m'étranglent ! AU SECOURS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Max : ^__^ Mais laisse-les faire ! Ils sont beaux tous les deux !

Ray : X______X SI JE LES LAISSE FAIRE, JE SENS QUE CA VA MAL FINIR ! ! ! ! TYSON ! ! ! AIDE-MOI ! ! !

Tyson : Et qu'est ce que tu me donnes en échange ?

Ray : QUOI ? RIEN DU TOUT ! AIDE-MOI ! ! ! !

Aurélie : MON PETIT KAWAII ! VIENS DANS MES BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! ! ! !

Kai : RELINOU ! ! ! ! ! J'ARRIVE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

*écrasent encore plus Ray en essayant de se câliner*

Ray : X______________________________X D'ACCORD TYSON ! JE TE DONNE MON DEJEUNER ! ! ! ! !

Tyson : ^___^ Et bien voil ! C'était pas si compliqué à dire !

*viens attraper Aurélie par la taille*

Aurélie : o_O Quoi ! Mais pas touche !

Kai : o_O Rélinounette ! ! ! ! !

Max : Faut attraper Kai avant que Tyson ne passe un sale quart d'heure ! !

Ray : On s'y met à deux !

*attrapent Kai et le lâchent plus*

Kai : o_O Rélinouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! ! ! ______ 

Aurélie : Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! _______ 

Tyson : Trouvez-moi quelque chose pour l'attacher ! ! !

Max : J'arrive ! tiens attache la au lit avec ça !

*donne sa ceinture*

*attachent Aurélie au pied d'un lit*

Aurélie : Maieuh ! Ca fait mal !

Tyson : Désol !

Kai : Y ONT ATTACHE MA RELINOU ! ! ! PAS GENTILS ! ! !

Ray : AIDEZ-MOI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! JE VAIS LACHER PRISE ! ! !

*attache Kai au pied d'un autre lit avec la ceinture de Tyson*

Kai : O____O Oulà l !

Aurélie : -_-'''' Vous êtes pas sympas les gars.

Ray : o_O

Max : O_O

Tyson : -_-''' Mais bien sur. On l'empêche de faire une bêtise et elle est pas contente après.

Aurélie : Maieuh ! J'en ai toujours rêv !

Ray : De quoi ? De te retrouver attachée au pied d'un lit ?

Max : Je crois qu'elle voulait dire d'avoir Kai pour elle toute seule.

Aurélie : Y'a des milliers de filles qui voudraient être à ma place. ET VOUS AVEZ TOUT GACHE ! ! !

Kai *boude* : Ve gros câlin . . .

Tyson : -___-'' C'est pas facile d'avoir un Kai amnésique. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait comme ça.

Ray : Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ces deux l ?

Aurélie Kai : ON NOUS DETACHE ! ! ! !

Max : -_-'''' je crois plutôt qu'on va les laisser attachés jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment.

Tyson : Et avec ces deux là, je crois que ça va être très long . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai : . . . je le savais, je le savais, je le savais, je le savais que sa bonne humeur cachait quelque chose !

Ray : XDD Vous êtes dingues tout les deux !

Max : Et dis Aurélie ?

Moi : Oui ?

Max : Deux questions. Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'attitude ?

Moi : Ben je me suis dit, tant qu'à être coincée avec vous, autant prendre mon pied !

Kai : -_-* Et bien sur à mes dépends.

Moi : Vi Kawaii.

Kai : Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ce surnom ridicule ?

Moi : o_o Ridicule ? Mais c'est le tiens ! Je trouve que ça ressemble assez à ton nom et que ça te décris bien !

Kenny : Enfin elle avoue qu'elle t'aime !

Moi : Tu sais Kenny, c'est pas parce que tu te prends rien dans cette histoire que tu peut te permettre de faire des commentaires désobligeants.

Kenny : Oh ça va !

Kai : -_-''' J'en ai marre, c'est tout pour ma pomme . . .

Moi : ^_____^

Max : Et deuxième question, c'est pourquoi que je veux pas faire ce jeu ?

Moi *sourire sadique* : Ca mon cher tu le verras bien.

Max : -_-'' Je savais bien que j'avais pas trop souffert jusqu'à présent.

Ray : Dis Aur ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais que me venger dans ce fic ?

Moi : Ben parce que je voulais un peu casser ton image de gentil garçon.

Ray : Eh bé t'as réussi ton coup . . . 


	7. Action ou vérité?

Moi : KIKOO ! !

Kai : Kikoo ? C'est quoi ça, du martien ?

Moi : Toujours de bonne humeur à ce que je vois ! Mais tu vas voir, un petit chapitre et  tu iras mieux !

Kai : o_O'' AH NON ! NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! !

Ray : Non seulement elle le martyrise mais en plus elle aime ça !

Max : C'est ça l'amour, toujours là pour l'autre . . .

Tyson : ^_^''.

Moi : Et pas question que je vous oublie ! Vous serez gâtés vous aussi !

Kai : Quelle consolation !

Moi : Pas d'exclus !

Kenny : Ca veut dire que je rentre dans le fic ?

Moi : C'est beau de rêver Kenny.

Kenny : TT_______TT

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*toujours dans la chambre*

*Aurélie et Kai attachés à deux lits différents*

*les autres sont désespérés*

Aurélie : C'est bon je me suis calmée !

Max : T'es sure ?

Aurélie : Mais oui ! Je sais pas ce que j'avais fumé avant de venir mais c'est pass !

Ray : o_O Tu fumes ?

Aurélie : -_-' Façon de parler.

Tyson : Tant mieux.

Aurélie : Puis de toutes manières fallait que je me calme avant de paraître immature et débile profonde.

Tyson : Pas la peine de te forcer pour ça !

Aurélie : -_-* Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de te répondre.

Kai : Je veux me faire détacher !

Ray : Tiens ? Tu prends la peine de faire des phrases complètes cette fois ?

Kai : XPPP

Max : -_-' Toujours pareil.

Tyson : Je crois qu'on peut détacher Aurélie maintenant. Elle a l'air calme.

Aurélie : ^_^Je suis calme de nature.

Ray : J'en suis pas si sur. Mais bon. C'est vrai que t'as l'air calme.

Max : Bon ben alors t'es libre Aurélie.

Aurélie : Mici Raynimamour !

Ray : De rien Rélinou !

Aurélie : C'est bon t'as gagné. J'arrête de t'appeler comme ça si t'arrête aussi.

Ray : ^_^ Enfin on va pouvoir s'entendre !

Kai : Et moi ?

Tyson : Quoi et toi ?

Kai : On me détache ?

Aurélie : Oh allez les gars ! Soyons sympas ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un progrès avec son amnésie.

Ray : Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Aurélie : Il parle plus comme un gosse.

Max : . . . Et un point pour la fanfikeuse. Allez, t'as gagné Kai, mais t'es sage.

Kai *auréole autour de la tête* : Oui monsieur.

*détache*

Kai : LIBRE ! ENFIN !

Tyson : Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée . . .

Aurélie : Qui vivra verra.

Ray : OK. Alors on commence ce jeu ?

Max : O_________O OH NON ! ! J'AVAIS OUBLIE ! !

Tyson : Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui te prends.

Max : Moi ? . . . heu, rien !

Kai : Dis Rélinou ? Pourquoi il est tout rouge le monsieur blond ?

Aurélie : ^_^' C'est rien Kai. C'est juste que y'a quelque chose qu'il veut pas nous dire.

Kai : o_O Pas gentil ! Je veux savoir !

Ray : Mais oui, mais oui Kai. On va savoir. Alors qui commence ?

Tyson : Moi ! Je pose la question !

Max : Et comme je sais que tu es mon pote, tu vas pas m'embêter !

Ray Aurélie : _ Pas juste.

Max : XP Et oui ! C'est ça la vie !

Tyson : Mais je veux savoir moi ! Alors Max ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais pas jouer ?

Aurélie : ^_^

Ray : ^_^

Kai : ^___^

Max : o_O Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de dire Action ?

Tyson : Je te laisse le choix. Soit tu nous raconte tout, soit tu embrasses Aurélie.

Aurélie : H ! On m'a pas demandé mon avis !

Max : Heu . . . j'appelle pas ça laisser le choix Tyson.

Aurélie : o_O H ! _

Ray : XD

Kai : Moi je veux bien.

Aurélie : C'est pas que je veux pas Kawaii, mais je veux pas me retrouver encore une fois attachée au pied du lit.

Kai : TT___TT Tant pis alors.

Tyson : Alors t'es prêt Max ?

Max : -______- Ca fait quoi si je dis non ?

Ray : Rien.

Max : -_____________________________-' Je me disais aussi.

Tyson : Alors Max, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu voulais pas jouer à ce jeu.

Max : Je suis vraiment oblig ?

Aurélie : Oui.

Max : T_T Alors voilà toute l'histoire.

                                    ~*~ Flash Back ~*~

                        *quelque part aux USA*

                        Max : A toi de demander quelque chose Michael !

                        Michael : Ouais ! Alors . . . . ma prochaine victime sera . . . MAX !

                        Max : Mais pourquoi ?

            Steven : Sans doute parce que c'est toi qui a voulu jouer à ce jeu !

            Max : ^_____^ Ouais ! Ze l'aime ce jeu moa ! Allez, Action !

                        Eddy : C'est quand même cool que tu sois venu passer les vacances ici !

Ray : Hé, c'était donc là que t'es allé cet ét ?

Max : Tu me laisses finir ou pas. Tout compte fait . . .

Aurélie : Pas d'excuse ! Tu continue !

Max : TT___TT D'accord . . .

                        Max : ^_^ Ouais !

                        Michael : J'AI TROUVE !

                                   *sourire de démon*

                        Emilie : Oul ! J'aime pas quand il sourie comme ça !

                        Michael : Alors Max . . . Tu vas devoir . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . embrasser EMILIE ! ! !

                        Eddy : o_O

                        Steven : o_O

                        Emilie : ##__## OUIIII ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  ENFIN ! ! ! !

                        Max : O___________________O QUOI ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Max : Et puis là, J'ai eu la pire honte de ma vie.

*Ray et Tyson sont dégoutés*

*Aurélie est pliée en deux*

*Kai se demande qui est Emilie*

Kai : ?_ ? C'est qui ?

Ray : C'est pas . . .

Tyson : . . . possible.

Aurélie : XDDDD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ! ! MEME DANS MES FICS J'OSE PAS FAIRE CA ! ! C'EST TROP DROLE ! ! !

*se roule per terre*

Max : Oh ! Ca va ! Puis c'était une blague !

Kai : è_- C'est pas beau de mentir ! Tu serais pas tout rouge sinon ! Mais c'est qui cette Emilie ?

Aurélie : Ha ha. . .  Tiens. . .  c'est . . . ha ha . . . c'est elle !

*sort une photo de nulle part*

Kai : o_O Et Maxou a du embrasser CA ?

Max : No comment boy ! -________-'

Kai : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! !

*mort de rire*

Ray : Et vous avez pas honte ? Pauvre Max !

Aurélie : Non j'ai pas honte ! XD

Tyson : C'est vrai qu'y a de quoi rire ! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MWAHA . . .

Max : TT__________TT Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Tyson ?

*trois morts de rire écroulés sur la moquette*

Ray : ^_^ Allez, un peu de solidari . . . MWAHAHA . . . .

Max : TT_______________________________TT Personne ne m'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime !

*seul Kai s'arrête de rire*

Kai : Mais si Maxou on t'aime. Et très fort.

Max : Snif, c'est vrai Kai ?

*les autres se calment*

Kai : ^_~ Mais oui ! Comme toi tu as aimé embrasser Miss Lunettes !

*les autres encore plus pliés de rire qu'avant*

Max : KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! TT_______TT

Kai *chibi-eyes* : ben quoi ?

Aurélie : Wahaha . . . c'est trop fort !

Tyson : XD Miss Lunettes !

Ray : XD On est vraiment pas sympas ! Mais c'est trop drôle !

Aurélie : Attendez que je la ressorte dans un de mes fics celle l !

Kai : Ben quoi ? Elle est jolie.

*personne ne rit*

*les autres sont coupés nets*

Max : o_O Heu . . . pourquoi t'as ri alors ?

Kai : Ben quoi ? Elle a une grosse mouche sur la tête.

Ray Aurélie Max Tyson : O____________________________________O

Kai : Quoi ?

Aurélie : TT_TT Il la préfère à mwa . . .

Ray : O_O Il trouve . . .

Tyson : . . . Emilie . . .

Max : . . . JOLIE ?

Kai : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ! ! VOUS DEVRIEZ VOIR VOS TETES ! ! !

*part d'un fou rire*

Ray : o_O'' J'ai pas tout compris . . .

Kai : POISSON D'AVRIL ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Max : o_O'' C'est moi ou Kai vient de faire une blague ?

Tyson : . . . Où est mon calendrier ? Il faut que j'entoure ce jour un feutre rouge !

Aurélie *n'a rien entendu* : TT___TT Il la préfère à moi . . . Mais je suis plus belleuh pourtant !

Ray : -_-' Hey Aur ! Il a dit que c'était une blague.

Aurélie : TT________TT Pas possible . . . Kai ne fait pas de blagues. C'est pas dans sa nature.

Tyson : Et tu crois que c'est dans sa nature de faire un strip-tease party devant nous tous ?

Aurélie : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OUAIIIIIIIIS ! ! Kai ne trouve pas Emilie belleuh ! Kai ne trouve pas Emilie belleuh !

Kai : ^_^ Hé non ! Je suis pas dingue !

Ray : Quoiqu'il y a des fois . . .

Aurélie : ^_______^ Kai ne trouve pas Emilie belleuh ! Kai ne trouve pas Emilie belleuh ! Kai ne trouve pas Emilie belleuh ! Kai ne trouve pas Emilie belleuh !

Max : -___-'' Non, c'est pas Kai qui est dingue, mais cette fille . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moi : Et autre chapitre de termin !

Max : T'es sadique. TT_TT PURQWA TU M'AS FAIT CA ! ! ! !

Kai : Pauvre Max . . . (XD)

Tyson : ^__^ Moi j'ai rien eu, moi j'ai rien eu !

Ray : Dis Aurélie, tu crois que les lecteurs auraient des dessins pour cette fic ?

Kenny : Bonne idée !

Kai : o_O Ah non ! Non seulement je m'en prends plein la tête, mais en plus elle va pouvoir mater sur des dessins !

Moi : Ben quoi ?

Tyson : Non. Ca c'est la réplique de Kai. Et dis moi Kai, depuis quand tu fais de l'humour ?

Kai : Hn.

Kenny : Moi j'ai toujours pas compris qui c'est ce Kawaii.

Moi : C'est le surnom de Kai. Ca veut dire un truc du genre adorable ou mignon, et je trouvais que ça ressemblait au nom de Kai.

Kai : Sympa.

Moi : Pas de quoi ! ^_______^

Max : Bon alors je récapitule : **ON RECHERCHE DES DESSINS ETANT LIES A CE FIC ! SI VOUS EN AVEZ, ENVOYEZ LES A LEENAREN ! !**

Moi : Oh ! Et oubliez pas. Petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche. Laissez moi plein de reviews ! ! ! MARCHI !

Kai : Bon, @++ avant qu'elle continue à monologuer !

Moi : _


	8. Chocolate power!

Moi : . . .

Max : Tiens ? Ca fait deux minutes qu'elle dit rien.

Ray : o_O Mauvais signe.

Moi : . . .

Tyson : Mais elle est malade ou quoi ?

Moi : . . .

Kai : J'aime pas ce silence . . . Trop inquiètent.

Moi : . . .

Kenny : Aurélie ? All ? La terre appelle la lune !

Moi : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! ! ! ! !

*pète une vitre et accessoirement les tympans des autres*

Max : @_@ Maman au secours . . .

Moi : ? Ah pardon ! Je viens juste d'avoir une nouvelle idée !

Kai : -____- Qu'est ce que je disais . . .

Tyson : Bon ben on commence alors ?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aurélie : Bon sang Kai elle était pas drôle cette blague !

Ray : Moi j'ai bien aim ! T'aurais du voir ta tête !

Aurélie : Ray . . . Tes commentaires . . .

Max : Ne disent que la vérit !

Aurélie : XP

*énorme bruit terrifiant*

Ray : O______O C'était quoi ça ? ?

Tyson : ^____^'' Oups. Je crois que c'était mon estomac.

Max Ray : -_______- Tyson . . .

*énorme bruit encore plus terrifiant*

Tyson : O________O Là c'était pas moi !

Aurélie : ^_^'' Heu . . .

Ray : C'est pas vrai ! Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Tyson !

Aurélie : Maieuh ! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin !

*gros silence*

Max : Mais au fait, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas entendu Kai.

Ray : o_o C'est trop inquiétant.

Tyson : Je . . . snif . . . snif . . . ça sent . . .

Aurélie : . . .  LE CHOCOLAT !

*se retournent*

*Kai se dévore une énorme tablette de chocolat*

Tyson *bave* : D'où tu sort ça ?

Kai *mange tranquillement* : Hm ? Je suis allé la chercher.

Aurélie *bave* : Tu veux pas m'en donner un peu ? *____* S'il te plaît . . .

Kai *croque encore dans son trésor* : Hm . . . . . . . . . . . . . nan.

Tyson : *________* S'il te plaîîîîîît !

Kai *encore* : Nan.

Aurélie : Kainounet-adoré-que-j'aime-et-qui-est-très-gentil-parce-qu'il-va-me-donner-une-petite-barre-rien-qu'à-moi ?

Kai *un carreau y passe encore* : Nan ! Je préfère le chocolat à toi !

Aurélie : O_____________O

Max : Oh la réplique qui tue ! (XD)

Aurélie : _* Max . . . shut up or I'll kick your ass until you reach the moon.

Ray : o_O Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Max : -_- Des insultes pas très gentilles. Mais c'est bon je me tais. Et on peut savoir depuis quand tu parles anglais ?

Aurélie : C'est mon voyage en Angleterre qui m'a laissé des séquelles. Mais bon. Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? ? ? T'es sur que tu veux pas m'en donner ?

Kai : ^_____________________^ Nan ! ! !

*Tyson et Aurélie le supplient à genoux de leur en laisser*

Max : Tu sais quoi Ray ? Je crois qu'ils sont tous irrécupérables.

Ray : -__- Mouais. Au fait . . . Kai ?

Kai *éloigne le chocolat des deux affamés* : Viiiiiiiiii ?

Ray : Tu le sort d'où ce chocolat ?

Kai : Ben je suis allé le chercher !

Max : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . QUOI ? ? ? Comment t'as pu sortir d'ici ?

Kai *sourire sadique* : Je dirais rien !

Ray *saute aux pieds des deux autres* : Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? S'il te plaîît !

Kai : J'ai quoi en échange ?

Max : o_O En échange ?

Kai : Et oui ! Rien n'est gratuit !

Aurélie : C'est moi ou il nous fait du chantage ?

Kai : ^____________________^

Tyson *bave* : Dites lui d'arrêter de me narguer avec ce chocolat !

Kai : Il est boooooooooooooooooooooooooon le chocolat !

Max : Kaiiiiiiiiii ? Dis-nous comment tu es sorti !

Kai : Contre ?

Ray : Heu . . . . . . . .  Tu veux quoi ?

Kai : Ch'ais paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas . . .

Aurélie : Kaiiiiii ! TT_____TT J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim . . .

Kai : T'es gentille avec moi ?

Aurélie : TT_______TT Mais oui je suis gentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiille !

Ray : _ Le jour ou tu seras gentille Tyson se contenteras d'une soupe au repas.

Tyson : PARLE PAS DE NOURRITURE RAY ! ! ! *estomac mécontent*

Ray : XP JE VEUX SAVOIR KAIIIIIII ! ! !

Kai : Nan t'as pas été gentil.

Ray : TT_TT

Max : Et moi j'ai été gentil ! Je peux savoir alors ?

Kai : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

Max : Nan quoi ?

Kai : Je le dis pas !

Aurélie : Mais j'ai été gentille !

Kai : Et ma douche alors ? je l'attends toujours moi !

Aurélie : Maieuh ! Tu vas pas oser faire ça !

*Kai promène le chocolat sous le nez d'Aurélie*

Tyson : o_________________________________o *bave*

Ray : -____-' Tu crois qu'elle va craquer ?

Max : Possible . . .

Aurélie *déglutit* : Mamaaaaaaaaan . . . Kai est missant avec moi ! ! Il me tente ! Chocolat et douche ou pas chocolat et pas douche ?

Ray : Tu m'énerves. Je croyais que tu rêvais que de ça une douche avec lui ?

Aurélie : Oui mais j'ai pas envie de changer le rating de cette fic.

Max : Tout ça pour un rating . . .

Aurélie : TT__________TT C'est duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur . . .

Ray : Et nous alors ? On veut savoir comment sortir d'ici !

Kai : ^_________________________________________^ nannnn !

*continue de narguer Aurélie*

*ATTENTION ! SCENE AU RALENTI*

*Tyson continue de regarder le chocolat se balader sous le nez d'Aurélie. Il prend son élan, et soudain surgit devant le sadique et la victime (à savoir Kai et Aurélie). Il attrape le reste de la tablette devant les regards ébahis des autres et part le plus vite possible.*

*FIN DU RALENTI*

Kai Aurélie : O_________________________________________________O

Ray Max : -_________________________________-''''''

Tyson : ^__________________________________________^ OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! ! CHOCOLAT ! ! !

Kai : è________é*** TYSON ! ! ! ! ! ! ! RENDS-MOI MON CHOCOLAT ! !

Aurélie : NON ! ! ! ! C'EST LE MIEN ! !

*course poursuite à travers la chambre*

*Tyson échappe toujours à ses poursuivants*

Tyson : NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! ! A MOI ! !

Kai : TYSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Aurélie : DONNE-MOI CETTE BARRE ! ! ! ! ! !

*échappe encore*

Ray : -__________________-'' Et les revoilà repartis.

Max : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hé Ray ! J'ai une idée !

Ray : Je t'écoute. Au point où on en est !

Max : Kainouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ?

Kai : QUOI ? !

Max : ^___________^ Je te propose un marché. On t'aide à récupérer TON chocolat et tu nous dis comment sortir !

Ray : ^__________________________^ Bien trouvé Max !

Kai : o__O Mais si je fais ça je pourrais plus vous faire marcher !

Ray : A toi de voir ! Tyson a déjà englouti la moitié de ce qui restait !

Kai : O____________________________________O D'accord. (C'est pô juste !)

*Max intercepte Tyson alors qu'il évitait Aurélie et Ray attrape le chocolat*

Aurélie : ^______^ Merci Ray ! A moi le chocolat !

Ray : Non.

Aurélie : o_O TT_________TT

Tyson : O___________O MON CHOCOLAT ! !

Kai : ^_____^ A moi ! A moi !

*essaie de récupérer le chocolat*

Max : La sortie d'abord Kai !

Kai : CHOCOLAT !

Ray *sourire sadique* : Non.

Kai : TT______TT D'accord j'avoue.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . je suis passé par la fenêtre.

Tous : O_____________________________________O QUOI ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Kai : Ben oui, j'ai enjambé le rebord ! Maintenant A BOULE LE CHOCO !

*Ray lui rend*

*Kai l'englouti*

Kai : =^____________^=

Aurélie : Dites les mecs . . . . . . . . pourquoi vous m'avez pas dit qu'on était au rez-de-chaussée ?

Ray Max Tyson : #######______####### On s'en souvenait plus.

Aurélie : è_________- Et dire que j'ai cru qu'on était bloqués !

Ray : Ben . . . . . . . .

Aurélie : -___________-'''' Pas d'excuse valable ! Je sors d'abord !

Max : #-____-#'' On a été nuls sur ce coup là.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moi : ^___^ J'ai bien aimé ce chapitre !

Kenny : C'est vrai eu tout le monde s'est pris sa part d'humiliation !

Kai : Moi j'ai pas aim !

Moi : De toutes façons t'aimes jamais mon travail. TT____TT

Ray : o_o On est passés pour des débiles premiers . . .

Max : _ Ca fait deux fois que je m'en prend plein la tête !

Tyson : TTT____________TTT JE VEUX MON CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kai : Mais tu penses qu'à ça !

Moi : Tu peux parler ! C'est toi qui étais en train de me narguer avec !

Kai : _ Sans commentaire . . .

Kenny : Bref, tout le monde a été servi. L'auteur a bien travaillé, alors . . .

Moi : REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ! !

*pète la dernière vitre et à nouveau les tympans des autres*

Kai : Pitié arrêtez la !


	9. Hyper Vitesse!

Moi : Salut mon chou !

Tyson : Qui ça, moi ?  
  
Moi : Tu rêves, y'a que Kai qui mérite le « mon chou » !  
  


Kai : Je sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté . . .

Ray : C'est vrai que ça dépend.

Tyson : Pourquoi ton chou ?

Moi : O__O Ben c'est mon chéri, mon ange, mon chou à la crème . . .

Tyson : Crème . . . ça m'a l'air vachement appétissant . . .

Kai : Me regarde pas comme ça Tyson !

Max : C'est vrai que tu deviens inquiétant . . .

Tyson : Chou . . . crème . . .

Kai : M'APPROCHE PAS TYSON !

Kenny : J'ai le droit de lancer le programme ?

Moi : Grouille avant que Tyson décide de faire un pique-nique « avec » Kai !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aurélie : C'est bon ? Plus de coup foireux ?

Ray : On t'a déjà dit qu'on était désolés !

Tyson : ______ C'est vrai qu'oublier qu'on était au rez-de-chaussée c'était pas brillant . . .

Max : Je te signale que t'avais oublié toi aussi !  
  


Tyson : _ C'est bon ça va . . .

Aurélie : N'empêche c'est toujours le même qui vous sort de situations désastreuses !

Ray *cynique* : Ca par exemple !

Aurélie : *____* Je veux parler du grand, du charmant, du fort, du discret . . .

Kai : JE M'ENNUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !!!

Aurélie : -________-' Oubliez ma dernière phrase. Bref, c'est encore Kai qui vous sort de l !

Max : Cite un autre exemple ?

Aurélie : Quand t'as failli te faire écraser par un mur !

Ray : Ca passe. Un autre exemple ?

Aurélie : C'est lui qui t'a remonté les bretelles face à Mariah !

Ray : è____________- Oh ça va !

Tyson : Trouves en un pour moi ? Je te mets au défi !

Max : La cherche pas Ty, c'est risqué . . .

Aurélie : Heu . . . voyons . . . à chaque fois qu'il t'a donné un conseil !

Tyson : Les autres le font aussi ! Alors ? ^______________^

Aurélie : . . . . . . . . . . . Tu triches l !

Tyson : Non, je prouve que je suis le seul à la hauteur de Kai !

Tous les fans de Kai: DANS TES REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVES !!!

Ray : Quelle est cette douce musique qui m'est parvenue à l'oreille ?

Max : -_____-'' Un cri du cœur.

Aurélie : Ben quand il t'a consolé après ta défaite sur le bateau.

Tyson : TT____TT Pourquoi est-ce que tu me rappelle une défaite ?

Max : -_-' J't'avais dit de pas la chercher . . .

Kai : On fait quoi ? J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaarre !!!

Aurélie : C'est lui qui dit ça ?  
  


Max : A qui la faute ?

Aurélie : Oh ça va !

Tyson : Et si on allait manger ?

Aurélie Kai : JE VOTE POUR !!!

Max : -_____- On avait qu'un goinfre, et maintenant on s'en tape trois.  
  


Ray : __ Cherchez l'erreur. H ! Vous allez où vous trois ?

Kai : ^__________^ On va manger. Et si j'ai bien suivi, je suis le capitaine. Donc je décide qu'on va manger.

Aurélie Tyson : ^____________________________^Vive Kai ! Vive notre capitaine !

Ray : Minute Auré, t'es pas dans l'équipe.

Kai : ô___ô Ah bon ?

Aurélie : TT_____TT Merci de me le rappeler Ray. C'est vraiment très délicat de ta part.

Tyson : Mais elle s'est bien intégrée non ?

Kai : ^__^ Je veux qu'elle vienne avec nous !

Ray : Et si on veut pas ?

Kai *chibi-eyes* : T'oserais pas me faire ça ?

Max : On va se gêner.

Aurélie : TT___TT Missants . . .

Kai *à genoux devant Ray* : Te plaît . . .

Ray *sadique* : A une seule condition . . . tu me laisses les rênes en main.

Max : Je savais pas que tu aimais autant le pouvoir !

Ray : J'assure notre survie avec ces trois là. Alors Kai ?  
  


Kai : Bien chef ! A vos ordres !

Aurélie : Alors je suis dans l'équipe ?

Tyson : Bienvenue chez les Bladebreakers !

Aurélie : *______________________________* J'en avais toujours rêvé . . .

Max : -____- De quoi est-ce que tu ne rêvais pas . . .

Aurélie : Peu de choses en fait . . .

Kai : C'est bon ? On peut aller manger ?

Aurélie Tyson : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!

*se précipitent vers la cuisine*

Ray : STOP !

*les trois se cassent la figure*

Aurélie : Vi Ray-kun ?

Ray : Qui a dit qu'on allait manger ?

Tyson : Ben Kai il a dit que . . .

Max : Il a rien dit.

Kai : TTT_____________________TTT Je veux mangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ray : Non. Tout d'abord on va tenter quelque chose pour que Kai retrouve la mémoire.

Aurélie : -_-' Vous y arriverez pas.  
  
Ray : Et pourquoi ?

Aurélie : Je le dis c'est tout.

Kai : Et la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants !

Aurélie : C'est vr . . . Hé ! ! ! ! ! ! Dis tout de suite que je suis une gosse !

Kai : Tu ES une gosse !

Aurélie : TT__TT Même pas vrai . . .

Max : Non mais c'est fini vous deux ?

Aurélie : Il dit que je suis une gosse.

Kai : Vi !

Tyson : Je vais finir par croire qu'il a raison.

Aurélie : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! ! ! Je suis aussi âgée que Kai, donc . . .

Kai : . . . . . . . . . . . . . O______________O NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! ! ! Je suis un gosse aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! ! !

Aurélie : Et toc ! XP

Kai : TT__TT Pas juste . . .

Ray : Bon c'est fini vous deux ? On va s'entraîner !

Aurélie Kai : A vos ordres chefs ! C'est la luuu-tteuh finaaaaaaaaaale, je réééééééééééé-sisteraiiiiiiiiis . . .

Ray : -________-'' Et on évite tout commentaire à côté.

*arrivent aux arènes*

Ray : Bien ! Alors Aurélie toi d'abord !

Aurélie : O___________O''' Moi ? Pourquoi moi d'abord ?

Max : On veut voir tes capacités.  
  


Aurélie : Mais j'ai pas de toupie !

Kai : Une toupie ? Pourquoi faire ?

Max : . . . . . . . . . . Kai ? Tu sais ou moi ce qu'est le beyblade ?

Kai : Non c'est quoi ?

Ray : On est mal ! On est mal ! On est mal ! On est mal ! On est mal ! On est mal ! On est mal !!!!!!!

Max : Bon. Si tu n'as pas de toupie Aurélie, je suppose que tu sais pas jouer.

Aurélie : Est-ce que j'ai une tête à sortir de la série ?

Tyson : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Là oui. Bon ben va falloir apprendre !

Aurélie : Cool !

Ray : On est mal ! On est mal ! On est mal ! On est mal ! On est mal ! On est mal ! On est mal ! On est mal !!!!!!

Kai : Heu . . . je crois que le tapis a assez souffert Ray.

Ray : Hein ? Bon Ok. Tout d'abord, il faut une toupie pour Aurélie.

*une fenêtre s'ouvre dans le plafond et une toupie tombe sur la tête d'Aurélie*  
  


Aurélie : Aïe ! Ben heu . . . Merci Kenny.

*Kenny : Pas de quoi*

Ray : Ok. Maintenant, Kai et Aurélie, montrez vos toupie.

*Aurélie lui montre*

Kai : Et moi je fais comment ? J'ai pas de toupie !

Max : Regarde dans ta poche.

*en sort Dranzer*

Kai : O______O Whaaaaaaaaaa t'es trop fort ! T'as fait comment ce tour de magie ?

Tyson : -__________-'''' C'est ta toupie.

Kai : A moi ? Rien qu'à moi ?

Ray : Si on te le dit !

*lui saute au cou*

Kai : Oh mici ! Mici ! Mici ! Mici ! Mici ! Mici ! Mici ! 

Ray : X________x Argh ! Lâche moi !

Kai : ^___^ Oki !

Max : Bon, tout les deux en face de l'arène.

*se placent*

Ray : Mettez vos toupies dans vos lanceurs.

*obéissent*

Tyson : Au signal, vous lancez vos toupies dans le disque.

*acquiescent*

*leurs visages sont fixés par la détermination*

Ray : 3 . . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

Kai Aurélie : HYPER VITESSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max : Ca marche ! Ca marche ! Ils savent lancer leur toupie !

*la toupie d'Aurélie va briser la fenêtre et celle de Kai tombe dans la piscine*

Ray : O_________________O Mais c'est pas vrai !

Aurélie : J'ai réussi à lancer ma toupie !

Kai : Et moi aussi !!!

Tyson : -___________- Patience . . . Ils y arriveront un jour.  
  


Max : C'est sur que si toi tu as réussi, alors pourquoi pas eux !

Tyson : _____________  Je ne relèverais même pas !

Ray : Du calme Ray . . . Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de les étrangler . . . Non il ne faut pas prendre l'un pour taper sur l'autre . . .

Aurélie : T'as vu Ray ? J'ai réussi !

Ray *respire* : Zeeeeeeeeeeen . . .

Kai : Et moi aussi !

Ray *respire très fort* : Un carré est un cercle et un cercle est un carré . . .

Max : Du calme Ray !

Tyson : On va recommencer. Allez chercher vos toupies.

Aurélie Kai : Okidokie !

*Dix vitres brisées,  un liner déchiré, trois branches coupées, des Bladebreakers fatigués et 73 essais plus tard . . .*

*deux toupies atterrissent dans l'arène*

Kai Aurélie : ^_______________________________________________________^YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON A REUSSI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: Enfin . . .

Ray: J'ai cru que j'allais craquer!

Tyson : C'est pas trop tôt !

Aurélie : Ouaiis ! A moi le championnat mondial !

Kai : Et on sera champions du monde !

Ray : -__________- Et ils sont pas fatigués . . . Qu'est ce que ça va être maintenant !?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai : C'est bon ? Elle a fini son massacre ?

Moi : Je suis fière de mon chef d'œuvre !

Ray : De quoi ?

Kai : t'appelles ça un chef d'œuvre ?

Tyson : Moi je l'aime bien ! On voit enfin que je suis le plus fort !

Fans de Kai : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!! C'EST PAS VRAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!

Tyson : O___O C'était qui ?

Moi : Juste des copines à moi fans de Kai.

Kai : Des fans à moi !

Moi : Et des fanfiqueuses pires que moi.  
  
Tus : C'est possible ?

Moi : Vi ! J'ai le droit à mon mot de gentillesse ? Et à des dessins s'il vous plaît ?

Max : En gros Reviews et dessins si vous savez dessiner.


	10. Salut papi!

**Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, alors en cadeau, j'ai décidé de mettre un chapitre à chacune de mes histoires ! Comment ça c'est pas à moi de faire des cadeaux ? Mais si ! Mais si ! Bonne lecture !**

Moi : Hello tout le monde !

Kai : Et c'est reparti pour un tour.

Moi : Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ?  
  
Kai : Moi ? Absolument pas.  
  
Ray : On peut savoir ce que tu nous as préparé cette fois ?

Moi : Surprise du chef !

Kenny : On m'a appel ?

Max : Elle a dit du chef et pas du Chef.  
  
Kenny : C'est pas pareil ?

Max : J'abandonne.

Moi : Bon, fini de parler . . .

Kai : Alors tais toi.

Moi : TTTT

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aurélie : Alors on s'en sort pas si mal, non ?

Ray : Si on considère qu'il faut 73 essais pour toucher le stade, alors oui, c'est pas mal.

Kai : Mici mon Ray na moua.  
  
Ray : --' Pas de quoi.

Max : Et maintenant qu'ils sont enfin capables de lancer une toupie, on fait quoi ?

Ray : T'as une idée ?

Tyson : Moi je sais ! On va manger un petit coup !

Aurélie : T'es un vrai goinfre.

Max : Oo Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

Aurélie : Ben oui pourquoi ?

Max : Non pour rien.

Ray : Va savoir. Y'a des fois on se demandait.

Aurélie : Merci pour moi.

Kai : On se demande pas pourquoi tu n'es pas mince.

Aurélie : OO Merci Kai. Je te signale que je suis mince !

Kai : Comme un cachalot !

Aurélie : Va t'acheter des lunettes !

Kai : T'as qu'à me prêter les tiennes.

Ray : ' Et voilà Kai qui se met à faire des blagues.

Max : ' Et à chercher des crosses.

Tyson : Bon, on va manger ou pas ?

Tous : NON !

Tyson : TT  .  TT Méchants.

Kai : C'est pour ton bien.

Tyson : Et toi aussi tu t'y mets.

Kai : Vi m'sieur !

Aurélie : Y'a des fois je le préfère vraiment normal.

Ray : A qui la faute ?

Kai : Pourquoi vous dites normal ? Je suis normal !

Max : Non.

Kai : OO Je suis pas normaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tyson : C'est moi ou il nous fait une crise ?

Kai : TT        .        TT  Pas normaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !!!!!!!!!! Je suis une erreur humaiiiiiiiiiine !!!

Aurélie : ' Mais non, mais non, . . .

Kai : Siiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Vous l'avez dit !

Max : On a juste dit que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.

Kai : Et c'est comment d'habitude ?

Tyson : Strict, distant, froid . . .

Kai : Froid ? Mais j'ai chaud moi ! Regarde, touche !

¤lui met la main sur le front¤

Ray : Ca s'arrange pas.

Kai : XP T'es missant avec moi.

Aurélie : ' Il est effrayant parfois.

Kai ¤prend un air méchant¤ : Et je vais te faire peuuuuuuuuuuuuur . . .

Aurélie : -        .        -'''  Pas effrayant, inquiètant.

Kai :                .               

¤on sonne à la porte¤

Tyson : Qui c'est ?

Max : Et si tu allais voir ?

Tyson : Pourquoi moi ?

Ray : On est chez qui ?

Kai : Chez moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!

Tyson : H ! C'est MA maison ! Oups . . .

Aurélie :                .                Alors va ouvrir Ty !

Tyson : . Hmph.

¤va ouvrir¤

Tyson : Oui c'est pour . . . yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!

Ray : Qu'est ce que tu as à crier ?

???: Je vois qu'on ne m'attendais pas.

Tyson : OO Ben . . .

???: J'avais pourtant dit à Kai que je viendrais.

Ray ¤arrive¤ : Qu'est ce que tu as à . . . haaaaaaaaaaaaa !

???: Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Ray : Vol . . . Voltaire ?

Voltaire : Non le père Noël.

Tyson : Sans dec ? C'est vous ?? Et où est la barbe ?

Voltaire : . Dégage gamin, je veux voir mon petit fils.

Ray : O    .    O Ben . . .

Voltaire : OBEISSEZ ! CONDUISEZ MOI A KAI ! KAI !!!!!!!

Kai : Mais quel est l'abruti qui hurle mon nom ?

¤arrivent tous¤

Kai : C'est qui le vieux ? C'est lui qui hurle comme une furie ?

Ray : O                    .                    O

Tyson : O                    .                    O

Max : O                    .                    O

Aurélie :                     .                    ''''

Voltaire : O                    .                    O¤ PARDON ????

Kai : Ben oui quoi ! Y'a qu'un abruti pour hurler aussi fort le nom de quelqu'un !

Voltaire : HEIN ??????? ¤voit Aurélie, pliée de rire¤ Et ça vous fait rire jeune fille ???

Aurélie : Moi ? Non.                     .                    

Voltaire : . Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?????  
  
Kai : Mais du calme toi ! C'est pas parce que tu es âgé limite croulant que tu peux te permettre de nous donner des ordres !

Voltaire : Qui es-tu ? Tu ne peux pas être mon petit fils !!

Kai : Mazette ! ¤aux autres¤ Ce brailleur est mon grand-père ?

Ray : ' Heu Kai, évite le terme brailleur . . .

Max : ' Ca vaut mieux.

Voltaire : QUE QUELQU'UN M'EXPLIQUE CE QUI S'EST PASSE !!!

Kai : Oh le vieux ! C'est pas parce que ton sonotone est mal réglé qu'il faut nous percer les tympans !

Aurélie ¤essaie de cacher son rire¤

Voltaire :           .           Jeune fille, veuillez vous calmer avant que je ne fasse un meurtre !

Aurélie ¤glups¤ : Oui m'sieur !

Voltaire : je veux des explications Kai ! Que signifie ce changement de ton à mon égard ??

Kai : Oh il me gonfle. J'ai pas à m'expliquer. ¤à Tyson¤ Dis, pourquoi c'est moi qui me prends le vieux pépé autoritaire et hurleur et pas toi ?

Tyson :            .            Va savoir.

Voltaire : C'est de moi qu'il parle l ??? Qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Kai  Hiwatari ??

Ray : Ben il est devant vous . . .

Voltaire ¤death glare made in Hiwatari à Ray¤ : C'est-à-dire jeune homme . . .

Max : Ben . . . disons . . . qu'il a eu un petit accident.

Kai :            .            Je me souviens ! Boum !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¤saute un peu partout¤ Vive les billes !!!!! Ensuite y'avait plein de jolies étoiles . . . ¤           .           ¤ C'était beau . . . Mais je me souviens de rien avant. Dis Pépé, t'aurais pas une idée ?

Voltaire : Appelle moi encore une fois pépé et ça va mal aller . . .

Kai :                     .                     Pép ! Pép ! Pép ! Pép ! Pép ! . . .

Voltaire : KAI !!!!!!!!!

Kai : Voui c'est moi le vieux chnoc !

Voltaire : O                    .                    O¤ VIEUX CHNOC ?????

Kai : Ben quoi ? Ca te plaît pas papi ?

Voltaire : QUI EST RESPONSABLE DE SON ETAT ??????

¤tous regardent ailleurs¤

¤sauf Kai qui continue de sourire¤

Kai : Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! Je sais moi ! Sais je moi !

Voltaire ¤death glare¤ : Arrête toi Kai.

Kai : XP Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!

Voltaire : Où est celui qui t'a fait ça !!!

Kai :                     .                     Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Aurélie elle est venue de nulle part, et que les autres ils lui en voulaient beaucoup.

¤gros blanc qui dure, dure, dure . . . ¤

¤j'ai intérêt à me tailler vite fait moi¤

Voltaire ¤se retourne doucement¤ : Aurélie . . . hein ?

Aurélie : O                    .                    O'''''' oups . . .

Voltaire : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JE VAIS LA TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¤se jette sur elle¤

Aurélie : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!! A L'AIDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¤se barre à vitesse grand V¤

¤Voltaire la poursuit¤

Kai :                     .                     Yattaaaaaaaaaaaa ! On joue à chat ! C'est papi le chat !

¤part à leur poursuite¤

Ray Tyson Max : O.O''

Tyson : Heu . . .

Max : On l'aide ?

Ray : Je tiens à ma vie.

Tyson : On attend qu'elle redescende alors ?

Max : Si elle redescend . . .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Moi : . . . . . Sans commentaire.

Ray : lol C'est génial ce chapitre.

Kai : Je sais pas quoi penser . . .

Tyson : T'es maso quand même Aurélie !

Moi : Nuance Tyson. Sadomaso. C'est pas pareil !

Kenny : --'

Max : En plus c'est en deux parties ?

Moi : Vi ! Là c'était juste parce qu'il me fallait un chapitre pour aujourd'hui.

Bladebreakers : Pourquoi ?

Moi :                     .                     C'est mon anniversaireuh !

Tous : --' 'anniversaire.

Moi : C'est trop gentil de me le souhaiter avec AUTANT d'enthousiasme. Et vous les lecteurs, un petit message ? Miciiiiiii !!!!


	11. Au revoir papi!

Moi : Salut les mecs !

Kenny : T'oublie les filles.

Moi : O.O L'un de vous cinq est une fille ?

Kai : Pas d'allusion foireuse ! Il croyait que tu saluais les lecteurs !

Moi : Je n'ai pas fait d'allusions. Mais puisque tu en parles…

Kai : J'ai rien dit !

Ray : Y'a des fois tu devrais rester muet Kai.

Tyson : Surtout si c'est pour dire des bêtises.

Max : À croire que cette histoire t'a atteint plus profondément.

Kai : Mais c'est fini oui ???  
  
Moi : Merci Kai ! Grâce à toi j'ai une méchante idée de fic !

Kai : C'est toi qui es méchante !

Moi : Merci du compliment ! Puisque c'est comme ça j'y retourne !

Tous : Déja ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ray : Vous croyez qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

Max : J'espère que oui. Ce serait dommage de mourir comme ça.

Tyson : C'est silencieux d'un coup, vous trouvez pas ?

Ray : Trop silencieux . . .

??? : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

¤bruit dans les escaliers¤

¤rires¤

Voltaire : KAI HIWATARI !!!!!!!! REVIENS ICI !!!!

Kai : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !! T'AS QU'A M'ATTRAPPER !!!

¤arrive en courant et riant devant les autres¤

Tyson : Heu . . . Kai ?  
  
Kai : C'est moi.

Ray : Qu'est ce que tu as fait ??

Kai : Ben c'est pas ma faute si l'autre vieux à peur qu'on le prenne par surprise !

Ray Max Tyson : O .  O Hein ?

Kai : Ben oui ! Qui aurait pu croire qu'un simple « BOUH » le fasse sauter si haut au plafond ?

Ray : Je suis partagé entre la peur et le rire . . .

Max : Peur de quoi ?  
  
Ray : De représailles de la part de Voltaire.

Tyson : Il est où au fait ?  
  
Kai : Quoi, l'autre ? Oh il joue à cache-cache avec Aurélie.

Max : On la laisse l ?

Ray : Je sais bien qu'elle m'énerve, mais on va pas la laisser tout de même !

Kai : Alors il reste à faire un plan pour virer Pépé de la maison . . .

¤sourire diabolique¤

Tyson : O.O J'aime pas quand il sourit comme ça . . .

A l'étage . . .

Voltaire : Jeune fille . . . où est tu ?

¤sous un bureau¤  
  
Aurélie : ¤Maman . . . je vais me faire trucider !¤

Voltaire : Viens . . . je ne te ferais pas de mal . . .

Aurélie : ¤Mon œil ! ¤

Voltaire : Si tu sors je t'offre quelque chose !

Aurélie : ¤Un aller simple pour un centre d'entraînement en Russie ? Non merci !¤

Voltaire ¤entre dans la pièce¤ : Ca sent . . . la chair fraîche !

Aurélie : ôO ¤Heu . . . il a trop lu le petit poucet celui l !¤

Voltaire : Petite petite petite . . .

Aurélie : . ¤ Non mais il me prend pour quoi ? Une poule ?¤

Voltaire : Allez viens ma poulette . . .

Aurélie : -.-' ¤J'ai rien dit¤

Voltaire ¤s'approche¤ : Je sais que tu es là . . .

Aurélie : ¤Je suis mal l ! Somebody save me !!!!¤

¤Voltaire arrive à côté du bureau¤

Voltaire : Je t'ai trouvé . . .

Aurélie ¤se recroqueville¤

Kai : Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¤arrive d'un coup dans la pièce¤

Voltaire : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¤fait un bond hallucinant¤

Aurélie ¤sort de sa cachette¤ : Yaaaa ! Au revoir !!!!!!!!!!!!

¤par en courant¤

Kai : Hé ben ! Pour un vieux t'es pas si croulant que ça ! Y'a que les athlètes pour sauter à deux mètres de sol !

Voltaire :  .  KAI !!!!!!!!!! CA FAIT DEUX FOIS !!!!!!!!!!! A CAUSE DE TOI JE L'AI MANQUEE !!!!

Kai : Mais à moi aussi tu m'as manqué Papi !

Voltaire : . Encore un mot dans ce genre et je te refais un entraînement dont tu te souviendras.

Kai : Ben en attendant je me souviens pas du premier.

Voltaire : Encore la faute à cette gamine. JE VAIS LA TUER !!!!!!

Kai : Tu es qui ?  
  
Voltaire : Cette gamine !  
  
Kai : Non toi.

Voltaire : Oô T'es malade ou quoi ????  
  
Kai : Je crois pas. Regarde, j'ai pas de fièvre.

Voltaire : Heu . . . . . . passons ! Elle est où cette folle ??????

¤retourne chercher¤

Kai ¤chantonne¤: Il va craquer, il va craquer . . .

En bas . . .

Ray : Encore des cris . . .

Max : Paix à son âme.

Tyson : Une minute de silence en l'honneur de cette dingue.

¤se taisent un instant¤  
  
Aurélie ¤arrivant en courant¤ : A l'aiiiiiiiiiiiide !!!  
  
Ray : Un fantôme !!!!!!!!!!

Aurélie : ôO merci.

Max : On croyais que t'étais morte.

Tyson : Vu les cris que tu as poussé . . .

Aurélie : Moi ? Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est Voltaire qui va finir par avoir une crise cardiaque !

Ray : C'est le but.

Aurélie : Hein ? Vous voulez l'envoyer à l'hosto ?

Max : Dans le pire des cas, oui.

Aurélie : ôO T'es pas censé être gentil ?

Max : Faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Aurélie : Je vois ça.  
  
Tyson : En attendant, tu vas faire quoi ?

Aurélie : Plier bagage pour un endroit loin d'ici !

Ray : Ce serait une bonne idée . . . on t'aurait plus dans les pattes.

Aurélie : Pas pour ton bonheur personnel mon petit Ray, mais pour ma sécurité personnelle.

Ray : Du pareil au même, tout le monde sera content.

Aurélie : - . -°

Max : Allez Ray, soit pas si méchant, un peu de compassion face à la méchanceté de Voltaire.

Tyson : Face à sa cruauté . . .

Max : Son sadisme . . .

Tyson : Sa sauvagerie . . .

Ray : Et sa férocité.

Aurélie : O .  O Euh . . . à plus les mecs !  
  
¤part vite fait dans une autre pièce¤

¤Voltaire arrive et Kai derrière¤

Voltaire : Elle est ou ??

Max : Qui ?  
  
Voltaire : La gamine !

Tyson : Quelle gamine ?

Voltaire : . Vous vous moquez de moi ???

Kai : Ouaip !!!!

Voltaire : KAI !

Kai : Oui, je crois bien que c'est moi !

Voltaire : Attends que j'en aie fini avec l'autre et je m'attaque à ton cas.

Kai : C'est qui l'Autre ? C'est quoi mon cas ? C'est vrai ? Je suis un cas ?

Voltaire : En ce moment, oui. Alors laisse moi passer gamin !

¤part à la recherche de « l'Autre »¤

Tyson : Il a l'air un peu énervé.

Ray : Non, tu crois ?

Tyson : J'en suis certain.

Ray : -.-°

Kai : Je lui laisse du répit ou je l'achève ?

Max : o.ô Depuis quand tu es sadique comme ça ?

Kai : Depuis quand j'ai pas le droit de l'être ?

Ray Tyson Max : . . . . . . . . . . . . un point pour Kai.

Kai : J'y retouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurne !

¤part à la suite des deux absents¤

Ray : o .o° Le pauvre.

Max : Qui Kai ?

Tyson : Voltaire plutôt.

Ray Tyson Max : . . . . . . . . . lolll

¤avec les autres¤

Voltaire : Allez la morveuse, tu vas sortir de ta cachette et venir t'expliquer gentiment.

Aurélie : ¤Tant que c'est pas sur un ring de boxe, ça va . . . ¤

¤entend des doigts craquer¤

Aurélie : O.O ¤Rien du tout, il est pas mal cet endroit ! Je devrais vérifier l'intérieur des placards plus souvent moi . . . ¤

Voltaire : Où que tu sois, sort de l !

Kai ¤arrive¤ : Qui ?

Voltaire : Elle.

Kai : Qui elle ?

Voltaire : Cette fille !

Kai : Je croyais qu'en avait qu'une ?

Voltaire : C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Kai : Non tu as dit sept.

Voltaire : Non . . . enfin si . . . tu m'énerves !

Kai : Pourquoi ?

Voltaire : Parce que tu poses des questions.

Kai : Pourquoi ?

Voltaire : Parce que tu ne sais plus rien ?

Kai : Pourquoi ?

Voltaire : Parce qu'elle t'a rendu amnésique ?

Kai : Pourquoi ?

Voltaire : . Parce qu'elle est dingue !

Kai : Pourquoi ?

Voltaire : Heu . . . bonne question. Parce qu'elle a été bercée trop près du mur ?

Kai : Pourquoi ?

Voltaire : Parce que ses parents étaient inconscients?

Kai : Pourquoi ?

Voltaire : Kai . . . .  .  Tu me gonfle.

Kai : Pourquoi ?

Voltaire : Tu stoppes ton petit jeu ! Ça marche pas avec moi !

Kai ¤sourire¤: Pourquoi ?

Voltaire :  .  Je vais craquer . . .

Kai ¤grand sourire¤ : Pourquoi ?

Voltaire : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . C'EN EST TROP !! JE QUITTE SUR LE CHAMP CETTE MAISON DE DINGUE !!! TANT PIS POUR L'AUTRE GAMINE !!!

¤quitte la maison dans un grand fracas¤

Kai : Et la palme d'or revient à Kai !!!!

Aurélie ¤sort du placard¤ : J'y crois pas . . .

Kai : Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel.

Aurélie : T'es sur que t'es vraiment Kai ?

Kai : Non, je suis une machine totalement déglinguée qui vient de te sauver la peau.

Aurélie : Avec ce comportement, je commence à en douter . . .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Moi : Et tout est bien qui se finit bien . . .

Kai : Mais bien sur. Je remballe mon Grand-père et tu dis que ça se finit bien ?

Moi : Ben oui pourquoi ?

Kai : Parce que ça se termine pas bien, mais très bien !

Ray : Tu vas pas me faire croire que ce chapitre te plaît ??

Kai : Siiii !!! C'est génial de rembarrer Voltaire !

Max : Tu viens de te comporter comme un gamin sur 8 pages et tu aimes ça toi ???

Kai : . . . . . . j'y avais pas pensé.

Tyson : -.-° Cette fic déteint sur toi.

Moi : On peut pas tout demander . . . un caractère sérieux ou une vengeance personnelle.

Kai : Je peux choisir le caractère sérieux ?

Moi : Hors de question.

Kai : -.-° Je me disais aussi.

Moi : REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Une histoire de spectres

Moi : Salut les copains !

Max : Qui a dit qu'on était amis ?

Moi : Moi.

Max : Pas une raison ça. Ta parole est la pire.

Tyson : Et le point va à Max !

Moi : Qu'est ce que tu comptes ?

Tyson : Le nombre de fois où on va réussir à te sortir une vacherie.

Kai : Me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien !

Moi : Je peux jouer ?

Ray : Tu connais ce mot toi ?

Tyson : 2-0 pour les Bladebreakers !

Moi : Très drôle. J'en ai une pour vous ! On commence tout de suite le chapitre !

Ray Max Tyson : O    .     O

Kai : Jeu, set et match, Aurélie remporte la partie.

Moi : Et toc ! C'est parti !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aurélie : Ouaiiis !! Je suis toujours vivante !

Ray : Quel malheur !

Aurélie : Parce que t'aurais voulu me voir mourir ?

Max ¤chuchote¤ : Dis lui oui.

Ray : Non non.

Aurélie : Mouais.

Kai : Il est parti Pép ?

Tyson : Comme tu dis.

Kai : Dommage, on s'amusait bien.

Aurélie : Ca dépend du point de vue.

Max : Parce que ça m'étonnerais que Voltaire se soit amusé.

Aurélie : Et tu crois que je me suis amusée moi ?

Kai : T'as joué à cache-cache.

Aurélie : Rectification. J'ai joué à sauver ma peau de la menace Hiwatarienne.

Kai : C'est dangereux ça ?

Tyson : Très.

Ray : C'est pas tout ça, mais on fait quoi ?

Kai : On peut refaire de la toupie ?

Aurélie : Ca s'appelle du Beyblade.

Kai : Non, c'est une toupie que j'ai dans la main.

Max : Qui s'appelle une beyblade.

Kai : Parce qu'elles ont un nom en plus ?

Ray : Elles s'appellent pas toutes pareil.

Kai : Ah bon ?

Max : La tienne s'appelle Dranzer.

Kai : Ha ? ¤sors la toupie de sa poche et la met devant lui¤ Salut Dranzer !

Tyson : C'est moi ou il parle à sa toupie ?

Aurélie : Non non, il le fait vraiment.

Kai : Hé les gars, pourquoi il répond pas ?

Max : T'espérais tout de même pas que Dranzer te réponde ???

Kai : Il a bien un nom, alors pourquoi il répondrait pas ?

Ray : C'est une toupie.

Kai : Une beyblade.

Ray : Mais t'as fini de me prendre au mot ?

Kai : Mais t'as fini de me contredire ?

Ray : J'abandonne.

Kai : Et le point me revient !

Rai : -.-'

Kai : Alors qui peut répondre à ma question ?

Max : C'était quoi déj ?

Kai : Pourquoi Dranzer me répond pas ?

[Dranzer : Parce que j'ai trop honte de son comportement. -.-']

Tyson : Parce que les spectres ça parle pas ?

Kai : ôO un spectre ?

Aurélie : Tu croyais que Dranzer était quoi d'autre?

Kai : Un gros piaf rouge.

[Dranzer : Et dire que c'était un grand joueur . . . les autres vont se foutre de moi quand je leur raconterais ça ! . . . . . . . . . . . . H ! Mais il m'a traité de piaf ??? . ]

Ray : Toi ? Dire que Dranzer est un gros piaf rouge ???  
  
Max : L'amnésie est plus grave que ce que je pensais !

Kai : Je ne dis que ce que je vois.

Tyson : J'ose pas imaginer ce que Dranzer pourrait dire s'il parlait.

[Dranzer : Je veux parler ! Laissez moi dire à ce maître de pacotille ce que je pense de ses manières !]

Kai : Je croyais qu'il parlait pas ?

Tyson : Façon de parler.

Kai : Mais alors il peut penser ?

Aurélie : Qui sait ? Tu crois que c'est possible Ray ?

Ray : Pourquoi tu me le demandes à moi ?

Aurélie : J'aurais cru que tu le savais.

Ray : -    .    -' je suis pas un puits de connaissance.

Max : Et tu crois que si on appelait Dranzer ça rendrait la mémoire à Kai ?

Tyson : Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Ray : Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. Hé Kai !

Kai : C'est moi !

Max : Viens lancer ta toupie.

Kai : Si ça peut te faire plaisir . . .

¤lance Dranzer¤

Kai : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! ! ! ! ! J'ai réussi de premier coup ! !

Tyson : -.-' Contents pour toi.

[Dranzer : mais qu'est ce qu'ils me font l ? ? ?]

Ray : Appelle Dranzer maintenant.

[Dranzer : O.O Naan ! Je veux pas sortir ! Je veux pas me rendre à l'évidence que mon maître a grillé un boulon ! ]

Kai : Je croyais que les spectres pouvaient pas nous comprendre ?

[Dranzer : J'affirme ! J'affirme ! J'ai rien compris ! Moi pas comprendre les mots qui sortent de votre bouche !]

Max : Appelle le quand même.

Kai : Bon ben . . . Dranzer ! ! ! !

[Dranzer ¤gros soupir¤ : Bon ben . . . quand faut y aller, faut y aller.]

¤sors de la toupie¤

Aurélie : Wooooooooooooow ! ! ! ! Il est encore plus beau en vrai ! ! ! !

[Dranzer : Je suis classe. Pas vrai fillette?]

Kai : Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est pas un gros piaf rouge!

Ray Max Tyson : Merci seigneur !

[Dranzer : Youpi ! ! ! Il redevient un peu correct !]

Kai : C'est un ENORME piaf rouge ! ! !

[Dranzer : -                    .                    -''''''' Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?]

Ray : Loupé.

Aurélie : Il s'est pas arrangé celui là . . .

[Dranzer : Noooooooooooon, tu crois ? ? ? ? ?]

Max : Comme tu dis.

Tyson : Le phénix c'est pas censé avoir des pouvoirs ?

[Dranzer : Oublie moi ! Je veux rentrer dans mon médaillon ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !]

Ray : C'est fort possible . . .

Kai : Woooooooo . . . alors comme ça ils auraient des pouvoirs ?

Max : Oui.

Kai : Comme faire apparaître les lapins dans les chapeaux ?

[Dranzer : Mon dieu j'ai honte . . . ma mère m'avait bien dit de ne pas devenir spectre. Mais non ! Il a absolument fallu que je fasse mon malin ! . . . ]

Aurélie : Je pense pas que ce soit ce genre de pouvoir . . .

[Dranzer : Enfin quelqu'un de cens !]

Aurélie : Mais tu crois qu'il peut le faire ?

[Dranzer : Je retire ce que j'ai dit . . .]

Ray : Faire apparaître des lapins, non. Mais guérir Kai . . .

Tyson : Faut tester !

Ray ¤regarde Dranzer¤ : Tu crois qu'il pourrait nous entendre ?

[Dranzer : Non ! Je suis totalement sourd . . . à ton avis ?]

Max : Va savoir . . .

[Dranzer : Je vous le dirais pas ! Na !]

Kai : Moi je sais comment on va faire ! ¤à Dranzer¤ Tu hoches une fois la tête pour oui, et deux fois pour non.  Tu comprends ?

[Dranzer : Oubliez moi ! Comment il a dit déj ? A oui ! Deux coups !]

¤hoche la tête deux fois¤

Kai : Alors comment tu as su comment me répondre non ?

[Dranzer : Je me suis fait pigeonner . . . ça c'est un comble ! Règle numéro 1 : Ne jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire . . .]

Aurélie : Mais c'est qu'il comprend en plus ! Tu crois qu'il peut nous parler ?

[Dranzer : Je peux pas. Nananèreuh !]

¤hoche deux fois la tête¤

Kai : Mais c'est pas cool ça !

[Dranzer : Quoi ? Je SUIS cool !]

Ray : Dis moi Dranzer, est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour la mémoire de Kai ?

[Dranzer : Tu crois vraiment que si je le pouvais je le laisserais comme ça ?]

¤hoche deux fois la tête¤

Max : -.- C'était à prévoir.

Aurélie : Et en essayant avec les autres spectres ? Tous ensemble ?

[Dranzer : Nooooooooon ! Nonononononononononon !!!!! Je veux pas qu'ils voient ce qu'est devenu mon maître !]

Ray : C'est pas une mauvaise idée . . . Allez vous deux ! On les appelle !

Tyson : Dragoon !!

Max : Draciel !!

Ray : Driger !!

¤les trois spectres sortent¤

[Dranzer : mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça ??

Driger : Pour mériter quoi ?

Dranzer : Heu . . . non non . . . rien . . .

Dragoon : Ne fais pas ton cachottier Dranzer !

Draciel ¤baille¤: Aurais-tu honte de quelque chose ?

Dranzer : Moi ? Je n'ai honte de rien !!]

Aurélie : Waou ! Un c'était pas mal ! Mais quatre . . .

Kai : Pourquoi vous m'avez pas dit qu'il y en avait plusieurs ?

[Driger : Aurais-je bien entendu ?

Draciel : Hein ?

Dragoon : Ouvre un peu les yeux Drac' ! On nous cache quelque chose . . .

Draciel : Désolé, j'ai trop sommeil . . .

Dragoon ¤tourne autour de lui¤ : Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout !!!!!

Driger ¤l'arrête¤ : Cesse, tu me fatigues.

Dragoon : Pffff . . . on peut jamais s'amuser !]

Max : Tu crois qu'ils sont en train de parler ?

Aurélie : Si oui, de quoi ?

Tyson : J'espère de notre problème . . .

Kai : Quoi, c'est moi le problème ?

Ray : Un problème ambulant.  
  
Kai : Le problème en question te dit zut.

Max : -   .   -''

Ray : Je vais voir. Driger ?

[Driger : Je les avais oubliés ceux là. Ils nous veulent quoi ?

Draciel : Ch'ais pas . . .

Dragoon : Des crosses ? Des noises ? Des ennuis ? Des problèmes ? Ils veulent qu'on casse de la toupie ? Des Démolition Boys ? Des Majestics ? Des All Starz ? Des White Tigers ? . . .

Dranzer : Silence Dragoon, ou tu vas avoir mal . . .

Dragoon : Poil aux écailles !

Dranzer : Désolé, j'ai que des plumes.

Dragoon : Et tes pattes sont en plumes peut-être ?

Dranzer : Mais c'est qu'il est doué ce petit !

Driger : Silence vous deux !!!! J'essaie de comprendre ce que me dit mon maître.]

Max : Regardez Dranzer et Dragoon . . . Toujours en train de se disputer . . .

Aurélie : Comme leurs maîtres quoi . . .

Ray : Ok. Driger, pouvez vous arranger l'état de Kai ?

[Driger : Etat ????  
  
Draciel ¤ouvre un œil¤ : Quesaco ?

Dragoon : Hé Dranz', t'aurais pas oublié de nous dire un truc ?

Dranzer : Je ne suis pas là actuellement, essayez de me joindre ultérieurement . . .]

Kai : Parce que tu crois qu'il te comprend ?

Ray : Si Dranzer le peux, pourquoi pas Driger ?

Kai ¤voit Driger de plus près¤ : Rhooooooo, mais c'est qu'il est beau le minou minou !

[Driger : MINOU MINOU ??????

Dragoon ¤écroulé de rire¤ : Tu veux une balle pour jouer Drigounet ?

Driger : DRANZER !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dranzer : Qui me parle ?

Draciel : Il semblerait que ce soit ce gros chat blanc . . .

Driger : Le prochain qui me traite de chat je le tue . . . . . . . . . Maintenant que j'y pense . . .  c'est Kai qui vient de dire ça ????

Dragoon : . . . . .

Draciel : . . . . .

Driger : . . . . . .

Dranzer : Sans commentaire.

Draciel Dragoon Driger ¤morts de rire¤

Dranzer : C'est pas marrant !

Dragoon : Oh si ! Le grand et fier Dranzer qui se retrouve avec un maître amnésique !

Dranzer : Le tien est un goinfre, tu crois que c'est mieux ???]

Aurélie : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de les voir sourire ?

Max : Parce qu'ils sont littéralement écroulés sur le sol ?

Ray : Sauf Dranzer. Il a plutôt l'air désespéré . . . au moins il se roule pas à terre !

Tyson : Au moins j'aurais vu ça dans ma vie . . . Des spectres qui se moquent entre eux !

Kai : Mais le mien a au moins un peu de tenue.

[Dranzer : Et toc vous tous !

Driger ¤se relève sur ses pattes¤ : Tu as de la tenue, mais pas ton maître.  
  
Dranzer : Tu sais faire de l'humour toi ?

Dragoon : Ah non, celle là est trop bonne. Que Tyson se conduise comme ça, ça m'étonne pas. Mais Kai !

Draciel : A noter dans les annales . . .

Dranzer : Oui, bon ça va. Alors, on peut y faire quelque chose ?

Driger : Nous ? ¤grand sourire¤ Absolument rien !

Draciel : Peut être qu'il faudrait mettre nos maîtres au courant alors . . .

Dragoon : Je m'en charge.]

¤se rapproche des Bladebreakers¤

Tyson : Alors Dragoon ? Vous pouvez nous aider ?

Dragoon ¤se retient pour ne pas rire, hoche la tête négativement¤

Tyson : Et zut.

Max : On pouvait toujours essayer.

Ray : Bon, ben merci quand même.

[Driger : Pas de quoi !

Dragoon : C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut autant s'amuser !

Dranzer : DRAGOON !

Dragoon : Porte toi bien avec ton maître Dranz' !

Draciel : je vais retourner faire un somme moi . . .]

¤retournent dans leurs toupies¤

Aurélie : C'est raté.

Kai : Ils sont mignons ces spectres ! Je voudrais bien avoir une tortue et un petit chat aussi mignons . . .

Max : -               .               –

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Moi : Il a mit du temps à venir, mais il est l ! Le nouveau chapitre !

Kai ¤enclenche sa beyblade¤

Ray : Heu . . . tu fais quoi ?

Kai ¤se prépare à lancer¤

Max : Kai ????

Kai : GO DRANZER !!!!!!!!

Moi : ôO H !!!!!!!!!!!

[Dranzer ¤sors de sa toupie¤ : Elle est o ??????????]

Moi : O   .   O A l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide !!!!!!!

Dranzer ¤se met à me suivre¤ : A LA VOILA !!!!!!!!!!! VIENS ICI QUE JE T'ETRIPE ! ESPECE DE SALE PETITE . . . JE VAIS TE FAIRE PASSER LE GOUT DE METTRE LA HONTE AU GENS !!!!!!]

Moi ¤part en courant¤ : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!!!!!!!!

Tyson : Qu'est ce qui t'a pris Kai ?

Kai : Je devais bien ça à mon spectre.

Kenny : Hem . . . pendant qu'elle court, on peut peut-être clore ce chapitre ?

Tous : REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS !!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Histoires pour dormir debout

Moi : Et nous voici en direct de la plage . . .

Kai : T'as pas autre chose à faire ?

Moi : Non pourquoi ?

Ray : Même en vacances elle trouve le moyen de nous harceler.

Max : C'est ça la vie d'auteur. Même en vacances elle bosse.

Tyson : Et nous ? On a le droit à des vacances ?

Moi : Vous ? Vous êtes même pas autorisés à utiliser le mot ! Alors au boulot !

Tous : -.-'

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aurélie : Alors y'a pas moyen d'utiliser les spectres pour lui rendre la mémoire ?

Ray : Apparemment non

Max : Même sa famille a pas pu.

Tyson : Faut dire que Voltaire c'est pas le mieux pour retrouver la mémoire.

Aurélie : Ca aurait pu marcher. Comment peut on oublier cette vieille face de rat ?

Max : avoue que sa visite t'a marquée.

Aurélie : Non, tu crois ?

Ray : C'est fini vous deux ? On a un amnésique sur les bras, et c'est pas le moment de se battre entre nous !

Aurélie : Bien dit Raynichou !

Ray : Mais t'as pas bientôt fini avec ça ?

Aurélie : Bah non pourquoi ?

Tyson : Tu disais quoi à propos des disputes entre nous Ray ?

Ray : -.-' Oublie. Bon au fait, où est l'amnésique en question ?

Max : Pas vu.

Tyson : Moi non plus.

Aurélie : J'ai pas tout le temps les yeux rivés sur lui !

Ray : -.-' Mais la plupart du temps, si. Une idée ?

Tyson : Ben la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, c'était . . .

Kai ¤arrive en courant¤ : Ray ! Ray ! Ray !

Ray : Quoi ?

Kai ¤montre sa toupie¤ : Il veut pas ressortir le zoizox !

Max : - . -'' Tu m'étonnes.

Kai : J'ai refais tourné la toupie, pis il est pas sorti, pis j'ai rerefais tourner la toupie, mais le pis il est re pas sorti, pis j'ai rererecommencé, pis le spectre il est rere pas sorti, pis j'ai rerererefait tourné la toupie, mais le spectre il est rerere pas sorti, pis . . .

Aurélie : x . X Aïe ma tête . . .

Ray : Du calme Kai, c'est normal.

Kai ¤yeux tout mouillés¤ : Ah bon ? C'est vrai ? Hein ? Il va revenir ? Dis ? Pas vrai ? Tu mens pas ? Il est encore la ? Dis dis ? Promis ?

Tyson : Je commence à me dire que je le préférais muet.

Ray : Oui oui, il va revenir. Il est juste fatigué.

Kai ¤soulager¤ : Ouf, pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'il s'était échappé.

Max : et comment ça ?

Kai : En volant avec ses ailes, comme tout les autres zoizox.  
  
Tyson : Faut voir le bon côté des choses, il sait encore que les oiseaux sont dans le ciel . . .

Kai : Et les poissons creusent sous la terre !

Max : Tu disais ?

Tyson : Rien. - . -'

Kai: On fait quoi maintenant?

Aurélie: Heu . . .

Kai: On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi? ¤saute de partout¤

Ray : Du calme !

Kai ¤ne l'écoute pas¤ : On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi? On fait quoi?

Aurélie : C'est une pile ambulante !

Max : Et il écoute pas ce qu'on lui dit !

Tyson : il faut trouver un moyen de le calmer !

Aurélie : Ou Ray va encore s'énerver.

Ray ¤tente de rester zen¤ : Kai, arrête de saute partout.

Kai ¤continue¤ : Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi? Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi? Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi? Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi? Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi? Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi? Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi? Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi? Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi? Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi? Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi? Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi? Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi?

Ray : . . . . . . . .

Tyson : Craquera, craquera pas ?

Kai ¤continue de sauter autour de Ray¤ : Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi? Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi? Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi? Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi? Pourquoi ça ? On fait quoi?

Ray : KAI HIWATARI ! TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR D'ALLER TE COUCHER IMMEDIATEMENT !!!!

Kai ¤s'arrête, l'air battu¤ : Maieuh ! C'est pas juste !

Aurélie, Max, Tyson : O . O Balèze le Ray.

Ray ¤air sadique¤ : Hé si Kai. Il est tard, et c'est pas une heure où les petits beybladeurs doivent être debout.

Kai ¤boude¤ : C'est de l'injustice.

Ray : Hé non, c'est la vie !

Kai ¤lui tire la langue en montant à l'étage¤

Aurélie : Chapeau Ray.

Ray : Merci. Mais il commençait à me taper sur le système.

Max : Et dire que c'est Kai . . .

Tyson : Vous croyez que je devrais le filmer pour plus tard ?

Aurélie : Hé hé . . . je suis pour !

Ray : Quand vous aurez fini de comploter, peut-être que . . .

Kai ¤de l'étage¤ : Ray !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ray : - . -' Jamais tranquilles. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore ?

¤montent à l'étage¤

Ray : Quoi ?

Kai : je peux pas dormir.

Tous : -.-' Sans commentaires.

Max : Essaie.

Kai : J'arrive pas.

Aurélie : Compte les moutons.

Kai : On est pas dans une bergerie.

Ray : Façon de parler.

Tyson : Et si on te racontait une histoire ?

TADAM !

¤décor qui change¤

¤salle sombre avec une seule lampe¤

Tyson ¤assis sur une chaise¤ : Hey !

Max ¤derrière la lampe¤ : Mr Granger, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous compreniez la situation.

Tyson : Hein ?

Aurélie ¤braque la lampe sur le visage de Tyson¤ : est-ce que vous mesurez la gravité de vos paroles ?

Tyson : J'ai juste dit qu'on pouvait raconter une histoire à Kai pour qu'il s'endorme.

Ray ¤s'avance vers lui avec un air sérieux¤ : Vous vous rendez compte de l'absurdité de la chose ? Kai ? Une histoire ???  
  
Tyson ¤hausse les épaules¤ : Ben ça marche bien sur moi.

Aurélie : Sauf que tu n'es pas Kai . . .

Tyson : Et que Kai agit exactement comme moi.

Max : . . .

Aurélie : . . .

Ray : . . . L'argument qui tue. Ok.

¤retour au décors normal¤

Tyson : Va falloir m'expliquer comment vous faites ça.

Aurélie : Secret professionnel.

Ray : Très bien. Kai ?

Kai : Vi ?

Ray : Ca te dit une histoire pour t'endormir ?

Kai : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tyson : Je vous l'avais bien dit.

Max : Alors tu veux quel genre ?

Kai : Ben je sais pas moi.

Aurélie : Je propose que Ty commence vu que c'est SON idée.

Tyson : Hey!

Kai : Yes !!!!

Aurélie : On te laisse !

¤sortent¤

Tyson : -.-' Bon ben on va commencer.

Kai ¤se cale bien comme il faut dans son petit lit¤

Tyson ¤va chercher un bouquin¤ : Voilà. Je vais te lire un compte de fées pour que tu fasses un bon gros dodo.

Kai : Ze veux ! Ze veux !!!

Tyson : Oki ! Il était une fois . . .

¤un quart d'heure plus tard¤

Tyson ¤à moitié endormi¤ : . . . et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Fin.

Kai : Et après ?

Tyson : Quoi et après ?

Kai : Et après qu'ils vécurent heureux et qu'ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants ?

Tyson : Ben . . . je sais pas moi !

Kai : Mais encore ?

Tyson : Ben . . . les enfants se marièrent ?

Kai : Et la princesse ?

Tyson ¤chercher, cherche¤ : Elle vécut heureuse avec son prince ?

Kai : Et après ?

Tyson : Euh . . . . . . . et si tu cherchais toi en dormant ???

Kai : Nan ! . . . . . . . . j'ai trouver !

Tyson : Je t'écoute. ¤ . . . . . . . j'ai pas dit ça ??????? NAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!! ¤

Kai : Après avoir dépensé l'argent de sa dot dans des cosmétiques, pour plaire à son prince, elle s'est retrouvée fauchée . . .

Tyson : . . . . .

Kai : Mais le prince en avait marre de donner de l'argent à sa femme et pensait que son fond de teint lui donnait un air de malade. Alors il la vira du palais familial !

Tyson : Hey !!!!!! C'est pas ça !!!!!!!!

Kai : Siiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!! La princesse sombra alors dans une dépression ! Ses enfants, dans un élan de grande bonté l'accueillirent chez eux.

Tyson ¤tout à fait réveill : Mais tu pourris mon conte préférer !!!

Kai ¤s'en moque¤ : Mais la princesse ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de recommencer ses achats inutiles. Elle emprunta tout l'argent à sa fille, puis tout ce qui était possible à son fils.

Tyson ¤désespérer : Quelle horreur . . . . . . Et après ????

Kai ¤pris dans son récit¤ : Les enfants ne disaient rien au début par respect par leur mère. Mais tout dégénéra quand elle décida de se mêler de leur vie sentimentale.

Tyson : Elle a pas oser ???

Kai : Si ! Elle décida de leur trouver le parti le plus riche possible pour emprunter encore et encore ! Les enfants en eurent marre, alors ils l'abandonnèrent dans la rue.

Tyson : Mais . . . mais c'est affreux !

Kai : Je sais ! ¤sadique à mort¤ Mais un jour, deux policiers l'embarquèrent parce qu'elle avait essayé de leur soutirer de l'argent.

Tyson : Pauvres policiers.

Kai ¤tout content¤ : Et le prince, ses enfants et les deux policiers vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'autres enfants. Fin !

Tyson ¤horrifier¤ : Tu veux pas dormir ?

Kai : Nan !!! J'en veux d'autres des histoires !!!!!

Tyson ¤se lève et sors¤ : Je t'envoie les autres.

Max : Alors Ty ?

Ray : Il dort ?

Tyson : . . . . . .

Aurélie : T'as pas l'air bien . . .

Tyson : Je lirais plus jamais les contes de la même manière . . . . Je vous laisse avec lui ! Moi je vais me coucher !

Tous : ôO

Aurélie : On m'explique ?

Max : heu . . . .

Kai ¤de sa chambre¤ : Une histoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ray : Vous l'avez entendu ? Max !

Max : Hey !!!!! Mais pourquoi moi ???

Aurélie : On a fait la ploum !

Max : è.- Tricheuse.

Aurélie : Vui.

Ray : On compte sur toi.

Max : - . -' Mouais. ¤entre dans la chambre¤

Kai ¤attend dans son lit¤

Max ¤avance prudemment¤ : Il est trop sage . . . ça cache quelque chose . . .

Kai : Tu me lis une histoiiiiiiiiiire ?

Max : Heu . . . . oui oui . . . . . . . . . laquelle ?

Kai ¤se lève et va chercher un livre¤ : Lui !

Max : Les aventuriers de la mer ? Ô.O

Kai : Oui !

Max : D'accord . . .

¤dix minutes plus tard¤

Max : . . . . . . « Kennit dégaina son épée, puis franchit d'un bond l'étroit espace entre les deux vaisseaux. Il . . . . . »

Kai ¤saute de son lit¤ : Mwahahahahaha !!!! Tu vas souffrir forban ! Misérable lâche que tu es ! ¤se bat contre un ennemi imaginaire¤

Max : Heu . . . . Kai ? Ô . O

Kai ¤se retourne vers lui¤ : Ah te voilà scélérat ! Libère les esclaves ! Ou alors tu vas tâter de mon épée !!! ¤attrape une règle qui traînait sur le bureau¤ Aha ! La voila ! ¤menace Max avec¤

Max : Hey !!! ¤échappe au coups¤

Kai : Tu oses t'enfuir ??? ¤le poursuit¤

Max : A l'aiiiiiiiide !!!!!!

Kai : Personne ne t'entendra une fois en enfer !! ¤saute de partout pour l'avoir¤

Max : Maieuh ! J'ai rien fait moi !

Kai ¤en donnant des coups de règle¤ : Ne ment pas vil chien ! Le sang des esclaves coule encore sur tes mains !

Max ¤esquive un coup¤ : Non mais ça va pas ? Je ne suis pas un pirate moi !

Kai : Mais moi si !!!!!!!

Max ¤attrape une autre règle¤ : Arrière !

Kai : Ah ! Enfin tu te défends ! Je n'aurais plus de scrupules à te tuer !

Max : O . O ¤lâche la règle¤ A l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide !!!!! ¤sors en courant¤

Kai ¤tout content¤ : Ahahahaha !!!! J'ai vaincu !!!!!!

¤¤¤¤

Ray : Tu veux rire ?

Max ¤derrière lui¤ : Le laissez pas s'approcher de moi !!!!!!

Aurélie : Tu as peur de lui Maxou ?

Max : Oui ! T . T

Aurélie : . . . . . . . . . . . lollllll. Pauvre petit bout de chou !

Max : Fous toi de moi. On va bien voir si tu t'en sors mieux.

Aurélie : C'est un pari ?

Max : Oui !

Aurélie : Alors je le relève ! ¤entre dans la chambre à son tour¤

Max : héhéhé . . .

¤¤¤¤

¤dans la chambre¤

¤tout est noir¤

Aurélie ¤avance doucement¤ : heu . . . . . . Kai ?

Kai ¤installé, calme¤ : Approche.

Aurélie ¤glups¤ : tu veux pas dormir ?

Kai : Non.

Aurélie : Tu veux une histoire ? ¤pitié faites que ça marche !!! ¤

Kai : Je t'en prie.

Aurélie : . . . . . . . . . . . ¤mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait la ? Il était pas comme ça y'a deux minutes . . . ¤

Kai ¤attend¤

Aurélie ¤rire nerveux¤ : Tu veux quoi ?

Kai : Ca. ¤lui tend un autre livre¤ Et là. ¤ouvre la page¤

Aurélie : ô.O Très bien . . .

¤dix minutes plus tard . . . ¤

Aurélie : . . . « Il luttait comme un fou au bord de l'abîme contre un ennemi invisible. Il oscillait de . . . . . »

Kai ¤saute soudain hors du lit¤ : Mon precieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux ! Rends le moi !!!

Aurélie : Je me disais aussi . . . Tu veux pas te calmer ?

Kai ¤la regarde bizarrement¤ : C'est toi qui l'as . . . . Avoue !

Aurélie : ôO Hein ? Qui ai quoi ?

Kai ¤voix bizarre¤: Mon preciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieux !!!!!!! ¤avance prudemment vers elle¤

Aurélie : Oh oh . . . ¤préfère s'éloigner¤

Kai : Mon trésor . . . . . . . . Il est dans ta poche . . . .

Aurélie : Nonononon ! J'ai rien dans ma poche !

Kai : Siiiiiiii !!!!! Il nous l'a volé . . . nous devons le récupérer . . . . . . . . . . et le tuer ! ¤saute à l'assaut¤

Aurélie : Hey ! ¤s'éloigne vite fait¤ T'es pas Gollum !

Kai : Naaaaaaaan !!! Je suis Sméagol !!! Rend le nouuuuuuus !!!!!!!

Aurélie : Lâche moi !!! J'ai pas l'Anneau !!!

Kai : Tu mens ! Vilain hobbit tout joufflu !

Aurélie : O . O Moi ? Hobbit tout joufflu ???

Kai : Rends le nous ! Rends le nous !

Aurélie : jamais ! Je ne suis pas un hobbit ! Et encore moins joufflu !

Kai : Hobbit joufflu ! Hobbit joufflu ! Hobbit joufflu ! Hobbit joufflu ! Hobbit joufflu ! Hobbit joufflu ! Hobbit joufflu !!!!

Aurélie : Arrêêêêêêêtte !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai : Hobbit joufflu ! Hobbit joufflu ! Hobbit joufflu ! Hobbit joufflu !

Aurélie : Arg. x . X J'abandonne !

Kai : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!! A moi l'anneau !!!

Aurélie : Mais j'ai PAS l'anneau !

Kai ¤regard mauvais¤ : Tu abandonnes . . . . . . . . . . alors donne le moi !

Aurélie : TT . TT T'es obtus mon vieux !

Kai : JE VEUX L'ANNEAU !!!!!!! L'ANNEAU ! L'ANNEAU ! L'ANNEAU ! L'ANNEAU !!!!

Aurélie ¤se taille vite fait¤

¤¤¤¤

Max : Tu disais Aurélie ?

Aurélie : Je retire ce que j'ai dit. C'est un vrai monstre !

Ray : Et vous de vraies larves. Même pas capable d'endormir un gamin.

Aurélie : Tu sais que le gamin en question est Kai ?

Max : Et que même s'il se comporte comme, il a toujours sa carrure d'adolescent balèze et muscler ?

Ray : Du pareil au même.

Aurélie : Puisque tu es si fort, tu vas t'en occuper n'est-ce pas ?

Ray : Je suis pas fou non plus.

Max : Ca parle, ça parle, mais ça n'agit pas.

Ray : . . . . . . . Vous avez gagné, j'y vais.

Aurélie ¤sourire sadique¤ : On te souhaite bonne chance mon vieux !

Max ¤sourire satisfait¤ : Nous on va se coucher, tu nous raconteras demain matin.

Ray ¤entre dans la chambre¤ : Bande de peureux . . . A nous deux Kai !

Kai ¤toujours en train de sauter de partout¤ : L'ANNEAU ! L'ANNEAU ! L'ANNEAU ! L'ANNEAU ! L'ANNEAU ! L'ANNEAU ! L'ANNEAU !

Ray ¤voit le désastre¤ : DU CALME !!!!

Kai ¤s'arrête¤

Ray ¤air sévère¤ : Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te coucher !!

Kai ¤tout penaud¤ : Oui Ray. ¤va dans son lit¤

Ray ¤surveille attentivement les bras croisés¤

Kai : Ayé.

Ray : Tu dors maintenant.

Kai : . . . . . . . . . . Dis, tu veux pas me raconter une histoire ? ¤chibi eyes tout mimi et tout craquant¤

Ray ¤craque¤ : d'accord, mais tu restes calme.

Kai : Promis ! Mais je veux que tu me lises celui là. ¤lui montre un gros bouquin sur le bureau¤

Ray : O . O T'a pas autre chose ????

Kai ¤yeux de chien battus et chibi eyes mélangés tout mimis et tout craquant qu'on peut rien lui refuser¤ : S'il te plaî !

Ray : Heu . . . . . . . . . . bon d'accord. Mais tu restes calme !

Kai : Viiiiiiii !!!!

¤un quart d'heure plus tard¤

Ray : « . . . . . annexion. Nom féminin. Action d'annexer. _L'annexion de la Savoie_. Annexionnisme . . . » Tu dors ?

Kai : Nan. Continue.

Ray : -.-' « Annexionnisme. Théorie des annexionnistes . . . . »

¤un quart d'heure plus tard¤

Ray : « . . . . Cirque. Nom masculin. 1. Lieu destiné chez les Romains à la célébration de certains jeux . . . . . . . . » C'est bon ?

Kai : Nan, je veux la suite !

Ray : il est increvable ! « . . . 2. Enceinte circulaire . . . »

¤un quart d'heure plus tard¤

Ray ¤à moitié endormi¤ : « . . . . . flacon. Nom masculin. Petite bouteille . . . » ¤s'endort peu à peu¤

Kai ¤le secoue par les épaules¤ : Hé oh ! T'endors pas !

Ray ¤sursaute¤ : Hum ? Ha oui . . . . « Petite bouteille fermée par un bouchon de verre ou de métal. Flaconnage . . . »

¤un quart d'heure plus tard¤

Ray ¤ronfle à grand bruit¤ : Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaon pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht . . . . . . . . Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaon pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht . . . . .

Kai ¤le secoue¤ : Ray ! hé Ray !

Ray : Grulmbmllm. ¤continue de dormir¤

Kai : Maieuh ! Pourquoi il dort ! Je veux pas être tout seul !!!!!!

Ray ¤bien endormi¤

Kai : TT . TT Et je fais quoi moi alors ? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . bon ben . . . me reste qu'à dormir. ¤se recouche en râlant¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kenny : c'est-y pas beau tout ça ?

Moi : . . .

Kai : . . .

Ray : . . .

Tyson : . . .

Kenny : ben quoi ?

Moi : T'aurais pas touché à ma première version ?

Kenny : C'est possible.

Kai : Et pourquoi je passe pour un gamin ?

Max : Je crois que c'est du au titre.

Kai : Et à qui la faute ??? ¤regard assassin¤

Moi : Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je m'en prends plein la tête aussi !

Tyson : T'as vu ? Quelqu'un t'a fait un dessin !

Kai : . . . . Ho non . . .

Moi : YOUPIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!! Je veux ! Je veux !!!

Kai : Et moi non !!!!!!!

Moi : sii !!! Pour me les envoyer, c'est !!!

Max : et tu veux aussi des reviews c'est ça ?

Moi : t'as tout compris ! REVIEEEEEEEEEWS !!!!!!!


	14. La nuit quand tout est calme ou presque

Moi: Bonne nouvelle!

Kai: T'as décidé d'arrêter les fics!

Moi: J'ai dit bonne nouvelle, pas malheur.

Kai: Ben quoi?

Max: Elle ne comprend pas nos sentiments.

Moi: Hé non, je suis pas empâthe.

Tyson: Faudrait déjà avoir un cœur pour ça.

Moi: Héé!!!

Ray: Ne nie pas. Tu es sans coeur.

Moi: Et je ferais comment pour vivre alors?

Kai: Si tu veux on peut arranger ça . . .

Moi: No way!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai: Un mouton . . . . . . deux moutons . . . . . . . . . trois moutons . . . . . . . . .un troupeau de moutons . . . . . . . . . . . un loup parmi les moutons . . . . . . . . . . a plus moutons!

#toujours dans son lit#

Kai: Mah, je fais quoi moi?

#regarde Ray, endormi sur le lit#

Ray #avec une bulle sortant du nez# : Roooooooooooooon pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhht . . . rooooooooooooooon pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht . . .

Kai #le regarde avec un air sadique# : Niehehe . . .

#dix minutes plus tard#

Kai #relève son stylo# : Meuh qu'il est meugnon comme cha !

Ray #moustaches de chat dessinées sur les joues, avec un morpion, deux petits cœurs, un gribouillis, ''Rayninamour chou'' écrits sur le visage#

Kai : Fait de beaux rêêêêêêves !!!!!!!!!!!! #referme son stylo marqué comme indélébile#

#regarde le stylo#

Kai : . . . . . . . . . . . . . ça veut dire quoi ça ? . . . . . . . Bah, je demanderais demain !

#sort#

Kai #dans le couloir, un air satisfait sur le visage# : Et voilà une bonne chose de faite !

#trois portes au choix#

Kai : Alors je vais prendre laquelle moi ?

??? #murmure#: Preeeeeeeeends celle d'en face, preeeeeeeeeeends celle d'en face . . .

Kai : Hein ? Qui me parle ?

???: Je suis ta conscieeeeence . . .

Kai : Rhooooooooo, c'est vraiment toi ?

???: Ben heu . . . ouais ?

Kai : Whaaaaaaaaa !!! Je peux te voir, Dis hein ? Je peux te voir ?

???: Ah non !

Kai #chibi eyes dans le vide# : Mah pourquoi dis, hein ? Pourquoi je pourrais pas te voir ?

??? #cherche rapidement une réponse# : Bah . . . ben . . . heuuuuuuuu . . .parce que . . . parce que . . . je suis . . . invisible !

Kai : OO Mais comment ça se fait ça ?

???: Ben, j'ai bu une potion !

Kai : Pourquoi faire ?

???: Pour devenir invisible !

Kai : Tu veux pas te montrer ?

??: C'est ça.

Kai : T'es moche ?

???: . naon !

Kai : Ben montre toi !

???: Je peux pas !

Kai : Ben pourquoi ?

???: Mais t'es sourd ou quoi ?

Kai : Je sais pas. C'est quoi sourd ?

???: Que tu peux pas entendre.

Kai : Entendre quoi ?

???: TT.TT Mais t'es nul ?

Kai : T'es ma conscience, tu devrais le savoir.

???: Pas besoin d'être devin pour le deviner.

Kai : Que t'es ma conscience ?

???: Heu . . . . .

Kai : Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller faire une razzia au frigo moi . . .

???: ??????? NAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!! PAS MON FRIGO !!!!!!!!! #Tyson sort du renforcement du mur#

Kai : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!! Tyson !!!!!!! T'as mangé ma conscience !!!

Tyson : Mais non andouille ! Je te faisais croire !

Kai : Croire quoi ?

Tyson : Que . . . . Puis laisse tomber.

BOUM !

Tyson #sursaute# : Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ???? . . . . . . . . . . Kai, pourquoi t'es par terre ?

Kai #allongé par terre# : Ben quoi ? T'as dit laisse tomber !

Tyson : --'''''

Kai #saute rapidement sur ses pieds# : Alors on fait qwa ????

Tyson : Heu . . . . . . . . .

Kai : Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! J'ai un super jeu !!!!

Tyson : Je me méfie . . . mais dis toujours.

Kai : Et si on embêtait les autres ?

Tyson : Ils dorment les autres, alors à quoi ça sert ?

Kai #air sadique, bien renseigné. Avec des oreilles de diable et la queue et tout et tout . . . # : Mon cher Tyson, il y a BEAUCOUP de choses à faire quand les gens sont endormis.

Tyson : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kai #faux air angélique# : On y va ?

Tyson : Oui oui . . . On attaque par qui, Ray ?

Kai : Je m'en suis déjà occupé. #air sadique, le retour#

Tyson : veut voir !

Kai : tu verras !

Tyson : Alors, lequel on embête sinon ?

Kai #sort une pièce de sa poche# : Pile on embête Aurélinouchou, face on embête la fille !

Tyson : Heu, c'est pas pareil ?

Kai : Non pourquoi ?

Tyson #grand sourire idiot# : J'ai rien dit.

Kai #lance la pièce# : Face ! C'est la fille qui s'y colle !

Tyson : avec plaisir ! Tu sais quoi faire ?

Kai : Niehehe . . .

#dans la chambre d'Aurélie#

Aurélie #dort tranquillement# : . . . . . . pshhhht . . . . . . . . . . . pshhhhht . . . . . . . . . pshhht . . . . .

Kai Tyson : Rhooooo, qu'elle est kawai . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . avec le filet de bave qui coule le long de la bouche . . . . . . mwouarfarfarf !!! #s'approchent sans bruit#

Aurélie #toujours bien endormie# : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . naaan, pas la machine à laver . . . . . .

Kai : ô.O

Tyson : ô.O Quand je disais qu'elle était bizarre . . .

Aurélie : . . . . . . . . . . . . pshhhht . . . . . . . . . . . pshhhhht . . . . . . . . . pshhht . . . . . -–

Tyson : Hm hm hm . . . on va s'amuser comment . . . hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Kai #avec un pot de rustine extra forte# : Quoi, tu connais pas ? On va un peu fouiller ses pensées . . . (ndla : Vous avez déjà senti ce truc ? Pas moi, mais bon, je fais avec ce que je peux ! :p)

Tyson : Et ça marche ?

Kai : J'en ai entendu parler y'a un moment à l'Abbaye.

Tyson : Tu te souviens de l'Abbaye ???

Kai : Nan, c'est quoi une Abbaye, ça se mange ?

Tyson : Oublie. -.-'

Kai : . . . . . . . . . . ayé !

Tyson : -–'''

Kai : Allez, on va rire un peu. #approche le pot de sous son nez# Allez allez, dis moi un peu de quoi tu rêves . . . . .

Aurélie #sent inconsciemment la rustine. Grimace# : Hmmmm . . . pas touche Tyson . . . . . .

Tyson : Hé ! Mais elle rêve de moi !!

Kai : Niehehehe . . . mais dans quel sens ? Allez Rélinou, dis nous un peu ton rêve.

Aurélie #grand filet de bave sur la joue# : manger . . . . . . pshhhht . . . . . .pas touche Tyson . . . . . . à moi ! . . . . . . . pshhhhhht . . . .

Tyson : cette fille est sérieusement dérangée pour rêver de moi.

Aurélie : Mangeeeeeeeeeer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tysoooooooooooooon !!!!

Kai : . . . .

Tyson : . . . . . Rappelle moi de pas me mettre à côté d'elle.

Kai : Moi je veux en savoir plus ! Rélinou Rélinou, dis moi de que tu vois.

Aurélie : Je voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis . . . . . . . Tyson . . . et . . . . . . pizzaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!! A mouaaaaaaa . . .

Tyson : Ca me rassure, elle rêve de pizza.

Kai : Pas marrant, il est où le cannibalisme là dedans ?

Tyson : Tu veux vraiment que je finisse bouffé cru par cette morfale ?

Kai : . . . . . . . . . nan, c'est vrai. Elle doit pas être assez folle pour finir empoisonnée.

Tyson : T'as raison . . . . hé !

Kai : Qu'est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir encore nous raconter . . . . . .

#une demi-heure plus tard . . . #

Kai : Je crois que ça suffira . . . #grand sourire satisfait sur le visage#

Tyson : Je déclare qu'elle est totalement folle à lier.

Kai : Tu peux me rappeler ce que ça a donné ?

Tyson : Nous avons donc : un rêve de pizza, de moi (quelle horreur), des vélociraptors faisant du vélo, des marmottes mettant du chocolat non pas dans du papier d'alu, mais dans des enveloppes, des frites dansant la macarena sur un lit de sauce, et j'en oublie ?

Kai : Oui. T'oublies les petits oiseaux qui parlent, les gens qui marchent sur les mains et les bouches énormes qui parlent de démons zigouilleurs de poulets, et encore, je crois que j'en ai oublié.

Tyson : on la case définitivement . . .

Kai : . . . comme irrécupérable.

Aurélie #endormie# : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . raooooooooooooooooooooon . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . pshhhhhht . . . . . . . . #avec toujours ce magnifique filet de bave le long de la joue#

Tyson Kai #sortent de là#

Tyson : Et notre dernière victime . . .

Kai : C'est Maxou !!!!!!!!!!!!

Tyson : Pas si fort !

Kai : Bah, il dort !

Tyson : Raison de plus pour pas le réveiller !

Kai : Rholala . . . rabat-joie !

#entrent discrètement dans la dernière chambre#

#petite musique qui se fait entendre#

Tyson : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Kai : Chhhhhhhhhht . . . regarde . . .

Max #endormi . . . avec sa berceuse#

Kai Tyson #gros soupir# : choupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!

#grand blanc juste coupé par la musique#

Tyson : Tu penses à ce que je pense Kai ?

Kai : Tu sais penser ?

Tyson : Oui, ça t'étonne hein ?

Kai : Boarf . . .

Tyson : On va jouer à un petit jeu . . .

#un quart d'heure plus tard#

Kai : Ah madame ! Que votre bébé est adorable !

Tyson fait mine de bercer Max : Oh merci Monsieur !

Kai vient pincer la joue de Max : Gouzigouzigou . . .

Max : Hmmmmm . . . .

Tyson : Ha, mais pas touche à mon petit Maxinouchet !

Kai : Rhooooo, on peut pas faire mumuse ?

Tyson : . . . . . . . . . . . . Si !

#pendant des minutes entières, de très loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooongues minutes, les deux abru . . . . heu, les deux personnages de notre histoire jouèrent avec leur marione . . . Max ! à divers jeux . . . mais au bout d'un moment . . .#

Tyson : Allez monsieur Kai ! Il est temps de changer la couche au bébé !

Kai : Mais je vous regarde faire madame.

Tyson : Un peu d'aide ?

Kai : Avec plaisir !

Kai Tyson #traînent Max jusqu'à son bureau et l'allongent dessus#

#insérer son des cardiogrammes et des hôpitaux#

Tyson : Assistant, nous avons besoin de ciseaux !

Kai : Ciseaux ! #lui en tend#

#bruits de ciseaux qui coupent#

Kai Tyson : Rhooooooooooooooooo ! Où est la bête ?

#gros silence#

Tyson : Bref . . . passons ! Talc. #face à Max, tend la main vers Kai#

Kai #cherche, et revient avec du plâtre# : Talc !

Tyson : Lange.

Kai #déchire un drap et le tend à Tyson# : Lange !

Tyson #s'affaire# : Epingle.

Kai #fouille, et trouve une graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaande épingle bien pointue# : Epingle !

Tyson #prend l'épingle et l'enfonce pour attacher la lange . . . #

Max : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #saute au plafond#

Tyson : Heu . . . . . . . . woups ?

Kai : XDDD

Max : TTTT

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moi Max Ray : Quel est l'andouille qui a écrit ce chapitre ???????????????????????

Kai Tyson Kenny : Lui ! #se désignent mutuellement#

Moi : Ca va charcler . . .

Max : Qui a eu l'idée de la couche ?????

Ray : Et le stylo ??

Moi Max : Oh toi ça va. T'as rien eu !

Ray #grand sourire hypocrite# : En effet.

Moi Maw : Hmph !

Kai : Au moins j'ai rien eu dans celui là . . .

Moi : Mais on peut s'arranger . . .

Tyson : T'aurais du te taire Kai.

Kai : Pour ce que ça change . . .

Ray Tyson Max : Bien dit !

Moi : Oh ça va . . .

Kenny : Et pour les dessins chef ?

Moi : Ah oui ! Alors envoyez les à skyflyer71 sur hotmail please ! sauf s'ils sont trop gros, dans ce cas contactez moi !!!!!

Kai : Et moi, j'ai mon mot à dire ?

Moi : Oui, lis le texte !

Kai : Je . . . . . . Hmph !

Moi : Alors ce texte ? #grand sourire innocent#

Kai : REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #cri à déchirer les tympans#

Moi : x.X

Max : Pas mal !

Ray : Et le point revient à Kai !

Kai : On a le temps de se barrer avant qu'elle se relève please ????


	15. Vos réponses, gentiment données par eux

Moi : SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL…

Tous : STOOOOOOOOOOP !

Moi : Quoi encore ?

Kai : Je refuse qu'il y ait un chapitre !

Moi : Mah, pourquoi ça ?

Ray : Tu veux qu'on te rappelle tout ce que tu lui as fait ?

Moi : Ce sera pas la peine !

Kai : Merci. Donc au revoir tout le monde !

Tyson : Quoi ? On est venus pour rien ? #larmes à l'œil#

Max : Je veux faire quelque chooooooose !

Moi #sourire sadique# : C'est si gentiment demandé…

Kai : Max, je te remercie de ta sollicitude…#prépare Dranzer#

Moi : Mais non ! C'est une bonne idée ! Comme ça, je peux faire traîner le chapitre suivant !

Tous :……comment ça ?

Moi : Il est commencé. Me manque plus que la motivation !

Kai : Faites qu'elle l'ait pas, faites qu'elle l'ait pas, faites qu'elle l'ait pas…

Moi : Puisque c'est comme ça, ce chapitre est consacré aux **réponses reviews de tous** **Donc lisez chaque réponse, car c'est en fait une sorte de mini délire à chaque fois ! (enfin si ça vous intéresse…)**

Tous : -.-'

Moi : Let's go !

* * *

**Ordre des reviews:**

Wind  
fushicho  
St  
Bloody Queen  
Jellina  
caro  
Etoilounette  
yunapix, Zelina56, kia-the-viper  
bulma44  
vivi314

* * *

Kai #s'avance avec un papier# : Mais pourquoi je suis obligé…hm hm. Review numéro 1 : **WIND !** Alors… Tu trouves ça excellent ? MOI PAS !

Aurélie : On a dit répondre Kai, pas commenter !

Kai : Je t'ai parlé à toi ?

Aurélie : Je suis de l'histoire

Max Ray Kai Tyson : Quel dommage…

Aurélie : Mouais…

Kai : Bon, je continue. Si toi tu rigoles Wind, est-ce que moi j'ai l'air de rire ?

Tyson #vient se planter devant lui# : Ben…chais pas, est-ce que les zygomatiques vers le bas ça veut dire sourire ?

Max : Je pense pas…

Kai #vire Tyson de là# : Je peux finir oui ? « Bien pensé…. » Quoi, ELLE pense ?

Aurélie : Oui !

Ray : O.O

Tyson : O.O

Max : O.O

Kai : è.-

Aurélie :…mes pensées perverses, tordues et insignifiantes, ça compte !

Tous : On peut dire ça comme ça…

Aurélie : Merci de votre enthousiasme…

Kai :….OUI Max dort avec une berceuse !

Max : MAIIIIIIIIIIIS ! FALLAIT PAS LE DIRE !

Ray :…tu sais Max, notre rôle dans cette fic est de nier toute allusion sur notre comportement.

Tyson : Tu viens ici de nous prouver qu'Aurélie avait raison.

Aurélie : Et que donc si j'avais raison là, j'avais raison partout !

Tous : QUE DALLE !

Aurélie : -.-

Kai : Et enfin…LA SUITE ? NON MAIS TU VEUX MA MORT OU QUOI ?

Aurélie : Du calmeuh, y'aura toujours une suite !

Kai : A mon plus grand désespoir…

* * *

Ray : Bien ! Passons à la review numéro 2 : **fushicho** ! 

Kai : Je porte plainte, celle là est vraiment courte !

Ray : Mais c'est moi qui la fait nananère !

Aurélie : D'abord c'est moi qui répond ! Je SAIS que je suis géniale ! Je SAIS que tu m'adores ! Et la suite va venir !

Tyson : Elle parlait de la fic Auré…

Aurélie : Tu pouvais pas me laisser rêver ?

Max : N'y pense même pas.

Aurélie : TT.TT

* * *

Tyson : Hein ? Heu…c'est à moi ? 

Tous : OUI !

Tyson : Bon, bon ça va…en réponse à la review numéro trois, nous avons…….**Syt** !

Kai : Y'a marqué **St**.

Aurélie : Ouais, mais je crois que le site a fait sauté la lettre. ° J'me trompe ?

Max : mystère et boule de gomme…

Tyson : Boule de gomme ? Manger ? .

Tous : NAN ! REPOOOOOOONDS !

Tyson : -.-° Mouais. Bon ! Alors garde tes cris de joie pour plus tard, le prochain chapitre est en préparation !

Kai #braque Aurélie avec Dranzer# : T'as pas osé ?

Aurélie : Moi non, mais Leen oui.

Ray : C'est pareil ôO

Aurélie : nan

Max : Elle a raison.

Kai Ray Tyson : TU la soutiens ? O.O

Max : Ben ouais, on arrive pas à savoir laquelle est la pire.

Aurélie : Merci M……… MAIEUH !

Tyson : Oui bon, je continue. Tu l'attendais depuis longtemps ? Moi aussi !

Kai : Sale traître…

Tyson : Je ne fais que lire ce que cet auteur de malheur a marqué.

Kai : Pas sur…

Tyson : Bref ! Tu plains Max et Ray…

Ray Max : Merci ! Un peu de soutient aux personnages !

Kai : Et moi alors ?

Aurélie : Toi t'es le héros, personne ne veut te voir sérieux.

Kai : Quel monde injuste ! Et ça se dit m'adorer !

Tous : Narcisse…

Kai : Osez dire que c'est faux.

Tyson : « toi ils ne t'ont rien fait » Ca c'est bien vrai. Je proteste.

Aurélie : vous avez vu mes rêves, ça suffit pas ?

Kai : Si on s'en sert comme chantage…

Aurélie : Rien du tout. C'est inutilisable et totalement inutile.

Tous : Comme toi.

Aurélie : TT.TT

Tyson : Et pour les chibi eyes, pas la peine de les faire, cette fille est myope, elle les verra pas

Aurélie : D'abord, je ne les mets que pour lire et pour l'ordi.

Kai : Alors pourquoi tu reconnais pas les gens à 10m ?

Aurélie : Qui me parle ?

Tous : -.-0

* * *

Max : Je suppose que c'est à moi… 

Aurélie : Bien, vu !

Tyson : Qui a vu verra, vu ?

Kai :……………merci pour cet instant philosophique…et totalement inutile.

Tyson : Je voyais pas quoi répondre.

Ray : Alors fallait pas parler.

Max : Dites, vous me laissez faire ma RAR ?

Aurélie : On t'écoute.

Max : Bien ! C'est pour **Bloody Queen** ! « Oùla le pauvre Max ! Z'avaient besoin de lui mettre une épingle franchement ? » Je peux répondre ? #crie sur Kai et Tyson# NON CE N'ETAIT PAS LA PEINE !

Kai : Je plaide non coupable !

Tyson : Je plaide…

Aurélie : Toi t'as pas d'excuses.

Ray : . Au passage toi non plus…

Aurélie : Mouais…

Max : Je te soutiens à 100 Bloody, enfin une de mes fans. TT.TT

#un grand rai de lumière vient l'éclairer#

Ray : A mon avis il se la pête un peu trop…

Aurélie : Pour une fois que c'est lui qui a des fans…

Kai : Parce que tu crois que t'en as ?

Aurélie #accroupie au sol, trace des cercles dans la poussière# : Pas zuste…

Tyson : Bien ! La suite Max ?

Max : hein ? heu…à oui ! Ray en a pas eu trop, non c'est vrai…

Ray : Tu veux que je te rappelle le temps que j'ai mis à tout faire partir ?

Max :…et Tyson a rien eu, je suis TOUT A FAIT d'accord avec toi, nous vivons dans un monde injuste, je suis un pauvre traumatisé par des auteurs sans scrupules et bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

Aurélie : C'était pas dans la review tout ça ôO

Kai : -.-° On peut pas en finir ? #reprend la review pendant que Max part dans son délire de traumatisage extrême par des folles furieuses diaboliques et fières de l'être# Alors………MERCI ! ENFIN UNE QUI VEUT QUE JE RETROUVE LA MEMOIRE !

Aurélie : Maieuh ! Et je les ai comment mes reviews ?

Kai : Tu comptes pas me laisser comme ça indéfiniment, hein ?

Aurélie : Bah…

#visée par 4 toupies. Même Max est sorti de sa « transe » pour menacer la jeune et innocente fille#

Aurélie : Ca va, ça va,….j'y penserais ! A plus Bloody !

* * *

Aurélie : Je veux la suivante ! Je veux la suivante ! 

Tyson : -.-° Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Aurélie : OUAIIIIIIIIIIS ! A moi ! Et c'est à **Jellina** que je vais répondre !

Max : La pauvre…

Ray : Laisse la finir, sinon je sens que ça va durer.

Aurélie : Exact. DONC ! Oui, je sais que c'était délire, je te raconte pas mes fous rire quand j'écris !

Bladebreakers : Pas nous…

Aurélie : Et en plus, surtout le gribouillage indélébile.

Ray : Merci pour le soutient, ça fait plaisir…

Max : Pauvre choune…qui d'entre nous a eu une épingle dans le c…

Tyson : Max, on ne sort pas d'insultes dans une fic.

Max : Même pas pour hurler sa douleur ?

Tyson : Même pas. Pour cela, tu dois tout écrire sur une pancarte et la montrer au public.

Max #sort sa pancarte et la montre au groupe#

Kai : Trop violent Max.

Max : T.T

Aurélie : Bref ! Non, j'ai pas d'expérience personnelle concernant ce genre de choses…

Tous : QWA ?

Aurélie : Ben non ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Kai : Parce que tu viens de prouver que tu as l'esprit tordu pour imaginer ça sans jamais l'avoir fait.

Aurélie : -.-° je suis bonne a enfermer, c'est ça ?

Tyson : Non, tu es tellement irrécupérable qu'ils pourraient rien faire pour toi.

Aurélie : De mieux en mieux…Merci les gars j'apprécie.

Kai : Autant que j'apprécie tout ce que tu me fais.

Aurélie : C'est vrai ?

Kai : NAN ! Mais lis la suite s'il te plait…

Aurélie :…T.T Mais pourquoi vous voulez qu'il retrouve la mémoire ?

Ray : Mais elle a pas marqué ça, elle a dit qu'elle voulait avoir sa réaction.

Kai : En d'autres termes…sale traîtres !

Tous #grand sourire#

* * *

Tyson : A moi ! Et c'est à **caro** que je vais répondre ! 

Max : Comment ça se fait qu'il se soit désigné tout seul ?

Kai : Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il était barge…

Tyson : Non, la review est courte

Aurélie : Il vous a eu les gars.

Ray Kai Max : Et merdeuh…

Tyson : Niehehe…alors. Chère caro. Leen étant momentanément en panne d'inspiration…

Bladebreakers #grand sourires# : Quoi, c'est vrai ?

Aurélie : MAIS tout mes chapitres sont commencés

Tyson : Et zut…elle te promet de vite se dépêcher…

Kai : Héoh ! Rien ne presse non plus !

Aurélie : Mais si mais si !

Kai : Je laisse tomber, elle est bouchée.

Ray : Et la découverte du siècle revient à Kai.

Kai : Tu veux mon poing au visage ?

Ray : Non merci, je te rappelle que tu m'as foutu du feutre en plein sur le visage ?

Kai #pointe un doigt accusateur sur Aurélie# : ELLE m'a fait mettre du feutre sur le visage.

Max : C'est ce qu'on dit…

Kai : Ca va mal se terminer…

Tyson : Pour toi, oui, caro AUSSI veut la suite.

Kai : -.-° je me barre…

Tyson : DE CHOCOLAT !

#grand silence qui dure, mais qui dure…#

Tyson : Heu et si on revenait à la review ?

Tous : -.-0

Tyson : Bon…comment ça elle peut pas scanner les dessins ?

Aurélie : Lequel d'entre vous est allé saboter son scanner ?

Kai Ray Tyson Max : Lui.

Aurélie : è.- Pas sympa les mecs, et si je voulais mon dessin ?

Kai : Va te faire cuire un œuf.

Tyson : Qui a dit que j'étais le seul à toujours tout ramener à la nourriture ?

Kai : No comment, c'est une expression.

Tyson : Mouais. « ET VIVE KAI » Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Kai Aurélie : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Ray : ôO pour elle c'est compréhensible…

Max : …mais je te savais pas aussi narcissique Kai.

Kai : Pour une fois qu'un truc bien m'arrive…

Aurélie : Si tu veux je te trouve une copine…

Kai : NON MERCI !

* * *

Kai #poussé sur le devant de la scène# : J'AI DIT QUE JE VOULAIS PLUUUUUUUUUUUS ! 

Tous : Mais si ! mais si !

Aurélie #lui tend un papier# : Tiens, je l'ai choisie pour toi !

Tyson : La chance, c'est une review pour deux chapitres…

Kai : J'ai l'impression de me faire pigeonner…

Dranzer : Tant que c'est plus moi qui passe pour un pigeon…

Ray : Quelle perspicacité…

Kai : Tu dis tu veux ma place èé

Ray : Non, tu le fais si bien

Kai : Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer…

Max : …credi !

Kai : -.-° Je finis ça et je vais me pendre. #se racle la gorge# Chère **Etoilounette**…(qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas dire !) Mais si t'as mis une review ! Faut pas avoir honte quand on en met pas, surtout pour cette folle furieuse qui prétend être une fiqueuse, que dis-je, qui prétend se dire écrivain de son…

Aurélie : Oui bon ça va, on a compris, elle aurait pu ne pas mettre de review, point. CONTINUUUUUUUUUUE !

Kai : Olala…..plongée dans ses textos…je savais pas que c'était de l'apnée.

Max : Tu sais, avec elles…

Kai : Belle argumentation.

Aurélie : Je le prends comment ?

Tyson : De quoi ?

Aurélie : Non rien…

Kai : Bon, je boucle ça…Tes reviews sont toujours acceptables, puisque MADAME ne se bouge pas pour le chapitre !

Aurélie : OBJECTION !

Ray : Plaît-il ? C'est la vérité pourtant.

Aurélie : NAN ! C'EST MADEMOISELLE !

Tous : -.-°

Max : Je propose qu'on la fasse taire.

Kai : Proposition acceptée à l'unanimité !

Aurélie : Hein ? Mais y'a pas eu de vote !

Kai : Oui c'est bon tais toi. JE CONTINUE !

Max : Tiens il a pas besoin qu'on lui dise ?

Kai : Encore un commentaire de ce genre et je démissionne.

Aurélie : Comment tu pourrais démissionner ? T'es même pas payé !

Kai : RAISON DE PLUS !

Aurélie : Ouais ouais ouais, on a compris. Dépêche ! On est en retard sur le planning !

Tyson : A qui la f…

Aurélie #fait mine de ne rien entendre#

Kai : BON ! T'aurais du te défouler autre part que sur ta review, parce qu'au final c'est ENCORE moi qui fait tout le boulot !

Aurélie : J'ai entendu ça ! Puisque c'est comme ça je fais la suivante !

Ray Tyson Max : Dieu soit loué…

Aurélie : …

Kai #continue sans se préoccuper d'eux# : Allez, va crier ton désespoir ailleurs, ça abrègera ma souffrance.

Aurélie : Quoique…

Kai : Sans commentaire. C'est…….Quoi ? C'est que la dernière que t'as fait souffrir ? Mais ma pauvre Etoilounette ! Fallait le faire en premier ! Tu sais à quel point cette fille est SM ! Elle n'attend que ça que tu défoules tes pulsions meurtrières ! #s'exalte# Sanglantes ! Sadiques ! Persécutrices ! Criminelles ! Perverses !

Tous : Perverses ?

Kai : Hein ? Heu…c'est marqué tout en bas sur le papier.

Aurélie : Cherchez pas ou bien le mot « pervers » pourrait bien apparaître dans cette fic.

Tyson : C'est pas déjà le cas ?

Kai : J'aimerais BEAUOUP qu'on oublie ce chapitre…

Aurélie et les fans : La tu rêves Kaiounet ! A quand le prochain strip-tease !

Kai : Mais pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi ?...

* * *

Aurélie : J'avais dit que je faisais la suivante, je tiens parole. 

Kai : Si tu tiens parole, on va jouer à un jeu.

Aurélie : Un jeu ? #intéressée#

Kai : Lève la main droite et dis « je jure d'arrêter cette fic »

Aurélie #lève la main droite# : Je jure d'arrêter…………….MAIS NOOOOON !

Kai : J'aurais essayé.

Max : Félicitations à Kai pour cette tentative avortée de faire cesser le massacre…

Kai : J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir.

Max : Tu t'en sortais si bien…

Tyson : Mouais.

Aurélie : Alors ma review à moi, c'est celle de **yunapix** !

Kai : Tu rigoles ? ELLE EST MINUSCULE !

Aurélie : Jaloux ?

Kai : OUI !

Aurélie : Tant mieux ! Ah un Kaiounet jaloux…. #rêveuse#

Ray : Heu Auré ?

Aurélie : #dans son rêve#

Max : Leen-chan ?

Aurélie #dans son trip#

Tyson : Rélinou ?

Aurélie : ……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kai : Génial ! enfin on a réussi à la faire taire ! Je vais pouvoir me barrer de là !

Aurélie #réagit enfin# : Hein ? Comment ça te barrer ? Non mais oh !

Ray Tyson Max : Merci Kai…

Kai : Mais je vais me pendre…

Aurélie : Meuuuuuuuuuuuuh nan…

Max : Dies, ça vous dirait pas d'abréger ?

Kai Tyson Ray : Parce que tu crois qu'elle en est capable ?

Aurélie : C'est quoi cette insinuation douteuse ?

Max : Que tu fais que parler

Tyson : Que tu débites un flot important de paroles…

Ray : …sans aucune importance…

Kai : Et totalement dénudées de sens.

Aurélie : Je me sens……………………………

Kai : Emplie par la vérité ? Les yeux ouverts ?

Aurélie : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Kai : Niark !

Aurélie : Dites, je peux répondre ?

Tyson : Ouais, qu'on puisse partir !

Max : C'est vrai…dans ce cas, regroupe les plus petites !

Aurélie : Maieuh ! Ca m'en fait 4 !

Kai : T'AS VU LEUR TAILLE ?

Aurélie : Ja…

Tyson : CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !

Aurélie Kai :……………..

Ray enlève les boules quies : Merci Tyson.

Max enlève le casque anti-bruit : Ca fait du bien.

Tyson : Je me sens mieux là !

Aurélie : Bon bah beuh…je fais les 4 alors….**yunapix**, **Zelina56**, et **kia-the-viper** ! Merci pour vous reviews, même toutes petites, ça fait hyper plaisir à voir dans la boîte mail ! Vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive…

Tous : QUOI ! JE TE CROYAIS EN PANNE D'INSPIRATION !

Aurélie : Niark niark niark, c'est ça quand on traîne. On écrit qu'une ligne par semaine, voire même pas, mais à la fin on a un chapitre !

Kai : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! #cri du cœur#

Aurélie #tête d'ange#

* * *

Tyson : Encore combien ? 

Aurélie : Deux et je vous lâche !

Kai : Je savais pas que tu nous tenais…

Aurélie : Par la menace, oui.

Kai : Non mais ! Tu vas voir qui menace qui !

Aurélie : Attention, je pourrais mettre du yaoi…

#tous vont 10m en arrière#

Ray #avec un haut parleur# : T'oserais pas ?

Aurélie #regard sérieux#

Kai : Je savais pas qu'elle pouvait être sérieuse…

Max : Juste quand ça nous arrange pas

Tyson : Pas le choix les mecs…..

Tous #énorme soupir#

Aurélie : Niark niark niark !

Tyson #revient, boudeur# : Pfff….C'est à qui d'abord ?

Aurélie : Puisque tu es revenu, c'est à toi.

Tyson : Hein ? Mais……#regarde derrière lui# TRAITRES !

Max #toujours 10m plus loin# : Tu paraissais tant emballé par le fait de terminer qu'on a voulu te laisser faire !

Tyson : c'est ça, c'est ça... #attrape la feuille gentiment tendue par Aurélie# Merci…

Aurélie : Oh ! Mais y'a pas de quoi !

Tyson : Bon ! C'est à **bulma44** que je réponds ! Alors…..ouais bon t'as bien fait de t'arrêter de rire parce que ça craignait un peu…

Aurélie : On ne se moque pas des rires de mes revieweuses.

Tyson : Pourquoi, t'as trop peur qu'on t'y compare ?

Aurélie : Toi t'es de sale humeur.

Tyson : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, tu crois ?

Aurélie : Mais j'ai rien fait pour une fois !

Kai Max Ray #toujours 10m plus loin, jouant aux cartes# : POUR UNE FOIS !

Aurélie : Les gars, vous êtes mal placés pour parler.

Max : Si regarde. Sur des coussins, au sol, c'est super confortable !

Ray : Je crois qu'au contraire on a jamais été aussi bien !

Kai : Et puis Tyson s'est désigné alors je vois pas pourquoi on devrait aussi en prendre pour notre grade !

Aurélie #en tenue militaire# : TROUPES BLADEBREAKERS, AU RAPPORT !

#les trois peinards se lèvent soudainement et se mettent au garde à vous#

Aurélie #mains derrière le dos# : Sergent Hiwatari ! Vous allez en prendre pour votre grade !

Kai : A non ! Pas mes échelons ! J'ai fait quoi d'abord, hein !

Aurélie : T'as mal parlé à ton suprême commandant chef !

Kai : Grand-père est même pas là, comment tu veux que j'aie fait ça ?

Ray #se penche vers lui# : Elle parlait d'elle je crois…

Aurélie : Caporal Kon, on se passera de vos commentaires !

Max : Et moi ? Et moi ? j'suis quoi ? Hein ? Hein ?

Aurélie : Heu….à la plonge !

Max : QUOI ? JE PROTESTE !

Aurélie : ON NE PROTESTE PAS MES ORDRES !

Tyson #toujours feuille en main, regard désespéré# : Dites, je peux continuer ? Avant que votre délire n'empire.

Aurélie : Heu faites, faites…

Tyson : Merci ! Ah toi aussi t'attend la guérison de Kai ?...

Kai : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Tyson :…pour voir sa réaction quand il saura tout ?

Kai : J'appelle ça enfoncer le clou.

Max : Nan, on dirait plus de la curiosité…

Aurélie : Toi, retourne à ta vaisselle.

Max : Oui chef ! Bien chef !

Aurélie : Que ça fait du bien de se sentir respectée…

Ray : Profite, ça durera pas.

Aurélie : -.-0

Kai #jette un coup d'œil à la review# : « Pour l'instant je me contente de savourer les gags engendrés par ce « Kai au naturel » »….Nan ! je suis pas comme ça !

Tous : Si, sans conditionnement, sans éducation…

Kai : Même pas vrai !

Aurélie : On fait un tour dans ton passé pour voir ?

Kai : Toi, termines tes fics et fous moi la paix !

Aurélie #tête d'ange#

Kai : …

Tyson : Et en plus t'attend son réveil. C'est fou comme l'idée a plu. Je devrais recommencer plus souvent…

Ray : Vas y, essaie de t'approcher de moi avec un seul marqueur indélébile et tu recevras une raclée mémorable.

Aurélie : Mais vous êtes bien violents aujourd'hui…

Kai : Mais tu es bien pénible aujourd'hui…

Ray : Non ça c'est habituel…

Aurélie : Vos galons, vos galons…

Kai Ray : On a rien dit ! #gardent leurs décorations précieusement contre eux#

Aurélie : Je préfère

Kai Ray #grommellent dans leur coin#

Tyson : T'en fais pas, la suite arrive, elle a presque fini le prochain chapitre.

Kai : J'y crois pas, t'as pas osé ?

Aurélie : Moua ? Siiiiiiiiiiiii

Kai : Je vais la tuer…

Tyson : Ouais non mais la tue pas. Sinon tu seras accusé de meurtre sur officier supérieur.

Kai : Mais on est pas à l'armée bon sang !

Aurélie : Oh je peux toujours faire baisser ton prestige…

Kai : Mais pourquoi moi…

Aurélie : Parce qu'on t'aiiiiiiimeuh !

Tyson :….ce qui énerve par contre, c'est qu'on pardonne toujours cette dingue de nous faire souffrir.

Kai : De ME faire souffrir.

Tyson : Tu sais quoi Bul' ? T'aurais pas du lire ça.

Aurélie : Mais si !

Ray Kai : Mais non !

Aurélie : Mais si ! Mais si !

Ray Kai : Mais non ! Mais non !

Aurélie : Mais si ! Mais si ! Mais si !

Ray Kai : Mais non ! Mais non ! Mais non !

Tyson : ……bon ben moi j'ai fini….je me tiiiiiiiiiiire !

#quelques heures plus tard, quand tout est sombre#

Max #petite voix# : Héoh… ? Y'a quelqu'un ?...j'ai fini la plonge…Je peux partir ? Sergent chef ?...Aurélie ?...Vous voulez pas répondre les gars ?

* * *

Aurélie : Déjà la dernière review… 

Tous : YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES !

Aurélie : Moi ça me fait pas rire .

Kai : Oh si !

Ray : Fini cette horreur de chapitre !

Tyson : J'en pouvais plus !

Max : Je veux revenir aux chapitres normaux !

Tous : MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX !

Aurélie : Merci de me soutenir Maxou !

Max : Heu……………………pas de quoi ?

Kai : Je propose un lynchage.

Tyson : Oui, mais qu'un seul, j'ai pas envie qu'on s'éternise dessus.

Ray : Quoi, t'as rien pris aujourd'hui.

Tyson : Oui non mais j'ai faim, et c'est pas en restant la que j'aurais quelque chose !

Aurélie : Au pauvre Tyson a faim. On fait un deal. Tu fais la dernière et je te paie le resto.

Tyson : Vu l'état de tes finances, c'est même pas la peine d'espérer voir la couleur du steak.

Ray : Il marque un point la.

Aurélie : Gna gna gna. Si les reviews payaient les restos je pourrais.

Kai : Mais non, tu ne vis pas que d'amour, de pain et d'eau fraîche.

Aurélie : Donne l'amour déjà pour voir si ça complète le pain et l'eau ?

Kai : Arrête de rêver ma vieille. Tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras, jamais ça n'arrivera.

Aurélie #soupir#

Ray : Bon, on boucle ?

Aurélie : Vi, vi. Max, puisque tu m'as si bien défendue, je te laisse l'honneur de terminer

Max : Hé ! Tu devrais pas au contraire !

Ray : On te l'avait dit de pas prendre sa défense !

Max : Là je retiens. La prochaine fois je l'enfonce !

Aurélie : Pour que je me venge ?

Max : Maieuuuuuuuuuuuuh…

Aurélie : Je te laisse même improviser cette fois !

Max : Trop sympa…..alors…**vivi314**, merci de la review !

Aurélie : Pas mal.

Kai : Pourquoi tu dis merci Max ?

Max : Beuh…c'est plus poli ?

Tyson : Ta gentillesse te perdra.

Ray : Regarde ou elle t'a menée.

Kai : A répondre à une review sans râler.

Aurélie : Mais non ! Continue !

Max :….alors comme ça tu lisais que des fics anglaises avant ? Pas mal !

Kai : Tu veux mon avis, t'aurais mieux fait de rester en anglais.

Ray : T'aurais évité le massacre.

Tyson : et nous on aurait évité les reviews.

Kai : Non mais c'est vrai, y'a pas assez en anglais ?

Ray : Je sais qu'il y en a même qui valent celles là.

Kai Tyson : PARCE QUE TU LES LIS RAY ?

Ray #voix basse# : Pour savoir ce qu'elle manque de nous faire.

Kai #voix basse# : Tu crois qu'elle oserait ?

Tyson #voix basse# : Avec elle j'en doute pas.

Ray :…

Kai :…

Tyson :…

Ray : En tout cas, arrêtez de lui donner envie de continuer !

Kai : Nous on en peut plus !

Tyson : On frise la dépression !

Ray : On va craquer !

Kai : On en a marre !

Tyson : J'ai faim !

Kai Ray : TYSOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

#un peu plus loin#

Max : beuh…

Aurélie : Oui, je sais c'était à toi de répondre…

Max : Oh moi tu sais….

Aurélie : Qu'ils sont serviables…

Max : On les laisse se disputer en paix ?

Aurélie : On les laisse se disputer en paix.

#au public#

Aurélie Max : QUAND A VOUS TOUS, A LA PROCHAINE ! ON ATTEND VOS MESSAGES !


	16. Le manager s'en mêle!

Moi : Hem hem . . .

Tous : ON VEUT PAS SAVOIR !

Moi : --° Même pas la chance de dire quoi que ce soit.

Kai : Si c'est pour dire des bêtises . . .

Ray : Ce qui, entre parenthèses, est habituel.

Kai : . . . c'est même pas la peine de parler.

Moi : Pffff . . . c'est sympa.

Max : Tout comme toi.

Moi : C'est ce que je di . . . #réflexion intense# Attend un peu . . . . #continue de réfléchir. Oui, c'est possible#

Tyson : Elle en a pour un moment, alors, on l'expédie ce chapitre ?

Kai : je propose même qu'on l'efface.

Kenny #lit le scénario# : nan, moi j'aime bien !

Kai : èé Traître.

Kenny :)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

# tout commença le lendemain matin. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, . . . . (Bladebreakers : Abreèèèèège ! Moi : -.-° ok . . .) Bref, nos héros s'étaient rendu compte de ce qui s'était passé . . . #

Kai #assis face à eux# : Tu c'est que tu portes très bien le feutre noir Raynimamour ?

Ray : -.- Kai, Tyson . . .

Tyson Kai : C'est nouuuuuuuuuuuuus !

Aurélie : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous . . .

Kai : moi je sais ! moi je sais ! Vous allez nous aduler et nous payer plein de cadeaux !

Max : Non mais tu rêves . . . tu sais que j'ai toujours mal au & ?

Tyson : Parle français, je comprends pas les signes qui sortent de ta bouche.

Max : Peu importe !

Aurélie #commence à avoir des cornes de diable qui pousse# : Moi je dis que ça mérite punition.

Kai : Manque plus que la queue et elle sera le diable en personne.

Tyson : Je me demande même si elle ne nous la cacherait pas.

Kai : Ne dit-on pas que le diable est la femme elle-même ?

Max : Non, on dit que la femme est la plus belle création de Dieu, surtout quand elle a le diable au corps.

Ray : T'es hors du coup là Max.

Max : Ha ?

Aurélie : Quand vous aurez fini de parler de moi, ça ira mieux.

Kai Tyson : Alors on peut continuer ?

Aurélie : Nan !

Ray : Moi je trouve que l'idée de Rélinou est pas mauvaise . . .

Aurélie : Et toc !...J'avais dit quoi à propos du surnom ?

Ray #fait mine de pas l'entendre#

Kai : T'oserais pas faire ça à tes coéquipiers adorés que tu aimes plus que tout et qui sont très sages ?

Max : On doit pas parler de la même personne.

Tyson : Mais si, mais si . . .

Ray : En tout cas . . . ça mériterait : privation de dessert !

#musique apocalyptique#

Kai Tyson #effondrés sur place# :……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Max : J'aime ce silence.

Kai Tyson : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Max : Je dis plus rien. x.X

Ray Aurélie : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Kai #se jette aux pieds de Ray# : Pitiéééééééééé ! Ayez pitiééééééé !

Ray : Pitié ? Mais c'est quoi ce mot ?

Max #innocent# : Je peux regarder dans le dictionnaire si tu veux …

Ray : Max … .

Max #range son Larousse 2005# : Okiiiiiiiiii

Aurélie : A moi tout les desserts !

#coup de tonnerre#

Kai : Aurélinounette…………..

Tyson : Aurélie………………

Aurélie #aime pas leur regards# : Heu … vui ?

Kai Tyson : OMAE O KOROSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Xxxxx petite parenthèse xxxxx

Heero : Héééééééééééé ! MA réplique !

Moi : Mais t'es pas dans l'histoire.

Heero : Mah et alors ?

Moi : Et alors t'as pas ton mot à direuh !

Heero : ...

Moi : Alors du balais ou je te fais une belle fic rien que sur toi, et pareille que celle là.

Heero #déjà partit loin à la douce notion de fic#

Xxxxx fin de la parenthèse (dsl mdr) xxxxx

Aurélie : Mais c'est pas moi qui est puni-euh !

Kai : Renfonce le couteau dans la plaie, je te dirais rien.

Aurélie : Oh que c'est gentil ! Dessert ! Dessert ! Dessert !

Ray : Si tu veux tu peux partager leur sort !

Aurélie : J'ai rien dit ! #se remet sagement à sa place#

Ray : Je préfère ça.

Kai : En attendant, c'était quoi le dessert ?

Tyson : T'as pas honte ? De nous donner envie ?

Aurélie : hé bien on va vous le dire, rien que pour ça. #regarde Ray#

Ray #regarde Max#

Max #regarde Aurélie#

Aurélie Ray Max :……………………………….y'en a pas T.T

Kai Tyson #morts de rire# : Alors comme ça on peut pas être punis !

Ray : À part qu'il y en a pas quand même.

Kai : Ah c'est pas con…

Tyson : On s'est fait rouler dans la farine.

Max : Mais nan, suffit d'aller en acheter.

Ray : Max, j'aurais cru que tu étais le seul non atteint.

Aurélie : Je note, il vient d'avouer que qu'il était aussi atteint.

Ray : Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, …

Kai : Je peux fournir le matériel ?

Aurélie : Héééééé !

Ray :……………. ça ira.

Aurélie : Ouuuuuuuuuuuf.

Ray : Bref, vous êtes punis………………DE CHOCOLAT !

Kai Tyson : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Kai : Vous êtes surs de vouloir nous punir ?

Tous : Oui, totalement !

Kai #chibi eyes# : Certains ?

Aurélie : Gnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoui !

Kai #chibi eyes puissance 10 que même un bloc de glace fondrait devant# : Ah bon ?

Aurélie #gagatise# : Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen…

Ray Max : Irrécupérables…

Tyson : Lequel ?

Ray : Les deux. Depuis son arrivée, elle a pas monté d'un niveau !

Aurélie : Niveau ? On joue à quel jeu ?

Max : Au jeu « Je me tais sinon je passe un sale quart d'heure »

Aurélie : C'est long comme nom…

Kai : Y'a qu'à abréger ! ça donne JMTSJPUSQE

Ray : Heure prend un « h » Kai…

Kai : Comment un mot peut prendre une lettre ?

Ray : J'insiste pas.

Max : Si tu veux mon avis faut pas…

#bruit de porte qui s'ouvre au rez-de-chaussée#

« Bonjour les enfants ! »

Ray : Aie ! Non !

Max : C'est la cata !

Tyson : ben quoi ? Il est gentil Mr Dickenson.

Kai : Mr Dickenson ?

Aurélie : Le manager de l'équipe je crois.

Ray : Miracle, elle sait quelque chose.

Aurélie : Je sais, je sais….#grand sourire# …………….Hé !

Max : -.-0

Dickenson : Hé oh ! Où êtes vous ?

Ray : Il faut pas qu'il monte !

Tyson : Ben pourquoi ?

Kai : Ben oui ben pourquoi ?

Max : Parce que s'il voit Kai dans cet état, c'en est fini de nous !

Aurélie : Ah ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis…il est ou au fait ?

#se tournent vers là ou était censé être Kai#

Tous : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

#en bas#

Kai #veut voir la tête du manager#

Dickenson #l'aperçoit# : Ah Kai ! Te voila enfin !

Kai #sursaute# : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Dickenson : ôO Hé bien ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Kai #yeux plein d'étoile# : Le…le…

Dickenson #se penchant pour l'encourager à continuer# : Le ?

Kai : Le…LE PERE NOEL !

#les autres descendent en courant#

Dickenson : Père…Noël ? ôO

Aurélie #ouvre grand les yeux# : Où ça ? Où ça ? Où ça ? Où ça ? Où ça ? Où ça ? Où ça ? Où ça ? Où ça ? Où ça ? Où ça ?

Kai : LA ! #pointe Dickenson#

Max : Là ça craint…

Ray : Ah c'était pas déjà le cas ?

Tyson : ……………………………………………………………vous m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez un autre job M'ssieur D !

Dickenson :…………………………..ô.O

Max : Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est mort.

Kai : Tadelle !

Tous : Ah ah ah………………

#ange qui passe#

Kai : Ben quoi ?

Dickenson : Heu bien bien bien…

Kai #se retournant d'un coup vers lui# : Et dites, ils sont où vos rênes ?

Dickenson : Mais….mais voyons ! Je n'ai PAS de rênes !

Kai : Ah oui c'est vrai…

Ray : Se souviendrait-il de quelque chose ? #prie#

Kai :…………………..avec le passage à l'an 2000 vous avez décidé de l'échanger contre un moteur diesel. Bien plus efficace pour faire tout ces kilomètres !

Aurélie : Mais pourquoi tu sors Driger Ray ?

Ray : J'vais me le faire !

Max : Reste calme….

Tyson : Tu peux parler…tu fais quoi avec Draciel à la main ?

Max : Ah heu…réflexe.

Dickenson : Kai ! Je n'ai pas de rênes, ni même de diesel !

Kai #déçu# : Ah.

Dickenson :………………………………...ma voiture est une pure essence !

Ray :…

Max :…

Tyson :…

Aurélie :…Je le croyais plus intelligent que l'autre là votre manager…

Tyson Ray Max : Oui bon ça va !

Aurélie : Ou alors c'est Kai qui a déteint…

Kai : Déteint ? Comme les T-shirts dans la machine ?

Dickenson : Voyons mon garçon. Si tu tries les couleurs, tout se passe bien.

Ray : J'ai envie de me pendre…

Max : Je te fournis la corde ?

Ray #ironique# : Max, merci de ta sollicitude.

Max : Pas de quoi ! #grand sourire innocent# Tu veux quelle taille ?

Ray : Non mais j'y crois pas……là j'aurais vraiment tout entendu !

Dickenson #rire, se préoccupant pas des autres# : Hahahahaha Kai ! Quel sens de l'humour !

Ray : LA j'ai tout entendu.

Aurélie : T'es sur ? Je suis sure que y'a des trucs que tu as pas encore entendu.

Ray : Ouais, t'entendre dire quelque chose d'intelligent

Aurélie : C'est vr……MAIEUH !

Max : Ou irait le monde sinon ?

Tyson : Pas loin en tout cas.

Aurélie : Vous voulez vraiment me vexer ?

Ray Max Tyson : Naaaaaaaan………………………………. ça se voit tant que ça ?

Aurélie : Je suis brimée…

Tyson : Pauuuuuuuuuuuuvre petite choune.

Aurélie : La petite choune elle te dit zut. Et qu'elle doit être plus grande que toi.

Dickenson : Bien bien bien…trêve de plaisanteries les enfants…

Kai : Poil aux dents !

Dickenson #éclate de rire# : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Aurélie Ray Tyson Max :……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dickenson #reprend son calme# : Stop les blagues maintenant ! Je venais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle !

Ray #méfiant# : Je crains le pire…

Kai : Ah oui ? #se met à sauter autour de Dickenson# Dites c'est quoi Mr D ? Dites c'est quoi Mr D ? Dites c'est quoi Mr D ? Dites c'est quoi Mr D ? Dites c'est quoi Mr D ? Dites c'est quoi Mr D ? Dites c'est quoi Mr D ? Dites c'est quoi Mr D ? Dites c'est quoi Mr D ? Dites c'est quoi Mr D ? Dites c'est quoi Mr D ? Dites c'est quoi Mr D ? Dites c'est quoi Mr D ?

Dickenson : Du calme, du calme Kai. Mais ton enthousiasme fait enfin plaisir à voir !

Kai #grand sourire#

Dickenson : Le prochain tournoi de beyblade va enfin commencer ! Vous allez pouvoir revoir tout vos amis, et montrer comme vous avez fait de grands progrès !

Aurélie Kai : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! ON VA LEUR MONTRER A TOUS QU'ON ARRIVE A AVOIR L'AREEEEEEEEEEENE ! #se mettent à tourner autour de Dickenson# On va leur montrer qu'on sait viser ! On va leur montrer qu'on sait viser ! On va leur montrer qu'on sait viser ! On va leur montrer qu'on sait viser ! On va leur montrer qu'on sait viser ! On va leur montrer qu'on sait viser ! On va leur montrer qu'on sait viser !

Tyson :……………….faites pas cette tête les gars, on va bien rire !

Max :………………………………………………..on est dans la merde la plus totale…… Ray, pas la peine de te frapper la tête contre ce pauvre mur, il a rien fait !

Ray : Je vais craquer, je vais craquer, je vais craquer, je vais craquer, je vais craquer, je vais craquer, je vais craquer, je vais craquer, je vais craquer, je vais craquer, je vais craquer, je vais craquer….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai : Kenny, ne me dis pas que tu as aimé ce chapitre parce que justement ça annonçait…..CA !

Kenny #déjà plus là#

Kai : S'il revient, je l'étripe.

Moi : J'ai toujours rêvé de faire du Beyblade...

Ray : Non mais ça va PAS ?

Moi : Quoi encore ? Une réclamation ?

Ray : OUI !

Moi : Alors marque la sur un papier, la boîte à suggestions est dans le couloir !

Ray : Très bien ! #sort du papier et un crayon, et se met à écrire rageusement#

Moi : Que ça fait du bien de se faire respecter

Tyson : Auré, j'espère que tu sais au moins que tu vas te ridiculiser…

Kai : Et ME ridiculiser

Tyson :…devant tout nos amis ?

Moi : Ne dit-on pas qu'il existe une chance du débutant ?

Max : Elle est folle…

Ray Kai Tyson : Quoi, t'en doutais encore ?

Moi : …#regarde ailleurs# REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS !


	17. ANNONCE IMPORTANTE

**A TOUS CEUX QUI SUIVENT MES FICS**

Pardon…

Je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour dire tout ce que j'aurais à dire.

Depuis quelques temps, je n'avais plus aucune motivation pour continuer ces fics, pour prendre le temps d'écrire quelques lignes.

Mais à la suite de quelques évènements je me suis rendue compte d'une chose :

je ne suis qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

A quoi sert de continuer quelque chose quand on sait que cette chose n'a aucun impact véritable sur les personnes qui lisent ? A quoi sert de continuer, quand on se fait oublier en quelques secondes, en quelques clics dans le cas présent ?

Et je n'ai plus le cœur à continuer.

Je quitte donc ce site.

Peut être qu'un jour je reviendrais

Peut être que je prendrais la patience d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres.

Peut être que je prendrais plaisir à les envoyer à ceux qui me le demandent….après tout j'en ai certains en avance.

Mais je ne veux plus être sous cette contrainte de toujours penser à vous pour me dépêcher (relatif) et écrire quelque chose de cohérent.

Quand à Msn…tout dépendra. Tout dépendra de mon état, de la fin de ma réflexion, et de ma raison.

Une dernière fois, pardon.

En espérant que j'aurais réussi à marquer dans vos esprits mon nom et mes écrits.

Leenaren, alias Leen.


End file.
